Rise of The Omni
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: After defeating The Sorcerer and Evil Julian, Randy frees another Ninja from his prison who in return helps him master the full power of the Ninja Suit... at the cost of revealing his identity to everyone in Norisville!
1. What The Juice Happened?

In Norisville, strange things can happen; Earthquakes, Fire, rampaging robots, students turning into monsters, etc. Luckily, Norisville has its very own Ninja to save the day.

The sky was dark. Thundered roared. The town was in ruins. A teenage boy with orange hair was running away from a dark tentacle with red details. His attempts to escape were in vain as the tentacle wrapped itself around him before dragging him towards its other catches.

" **HOW COULD WE LET THIS HAPPEN ?! HOW?!** " Howard screamed as he, a few of his classmates, McFist, Viceroy and a couple were being held captive by black tentacles.

A dark laugh echoed as a large shadow towered over the frightened humans...


	2. How it All Began

_3 days earlier..._

It was a normal day in Norisville High; The Sun was shining, the students were screaming and hiding, and the Ninja was busy fighting a rampaging robot.

"Seriously; you take out the Biggest Shoob in town, and you're left with the 2nd Biggest Shoob in town who still wants to destroy even after everything you did for him." The Ninja complained as he dodged another attack.

* * *

"That reward was suppose to be mine!" McFist cried, literally as he and Viceroy watched the scene, "You could atleast let me have my moment!"

" _As if that's ever going to happen._ " Viceroy muttered under his breathe.

"I heard that!"

* * *

The Spider-Monkey Robot, which was literally a cross between a monkey and a spider, kept attacking the Ninja, whipping one of its tentacles at him or shooting spider webs. Noticing a fusebox next to him, the Ninja quickly catches the robot's attention. The Robot immediately whipped a tentacle at the Ninja, but its intended target swung out of the way, causing its tentacle to collide with the fusebox instead.

The impact caused a surge of electricity to flow from the fusebox into the Robot, causing it to explode in a pile of metallic debris. Everyone came out of their hiding places and cheered for their hero. With another day saved, the Ninja dissappeared in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

"And once more, the day is saved. Thanks to The Ninja." Heidi announce as she replayed yesterday's event in her Me-Cast, "What will we ever do without him?"

"Man. McFist never gives up, does he?" Howard remarked.

"Uh huh." Randy replied half-heartedly.

"Seriously; you'd think your worst enemy would give you Ninja-off after defeating the biggest shoob in town." He went on as they passed some of their classmates.

"Ninja rules!" Bash cried.

"Do you think the Ninja will love this song I made for him as much as the last one?" Bucky asked Flute Girl.

"I swear he winked at me." Theresa sighed.

"I've seen better robot fights." Morgan remarked.

"It was like yesterday when a mysterious box mysteriously appeared in your room and made you a hero and never told me about." Howard reminisces.

"Yeah. Yesterday." Randy sighed indifferently.

"Alright. What's with the Glum Fesst?" Howard asked as they got out of school.

"It's just...Well... I..." Randy sighed, "I'm sick of being the Ninja!"

This made Howard spit out the soda he was drinking, " **WHAT?!** "

"It was bruce at first," He went on, "but then it started taking over my life. It's great that I got to save people, but I wish they know how to save themselves. Last week, I had to save the entire School from burning."

* * *

 _Everyone screamed in terror as the shadows of flames danced in the Cafeteria. The Ninja appeared, only to glare in annoyance._

 _Turns out, the Cafeteria Lady overcooked some weiners. The Ninja sighed as he put out the fire with his Cold Balls. Everyone cheered as he smoke-bombed._

* * *

"And then there was Principal Slimovitz..."

* * *

 _The Principal screamed as he was being chased by a monster. It cornered him on the wall only for the Ninja to appear. He unsheathed his sword, ready to face the monster... a normal harmless floor polisher._

 _Rolling his eyes, the Ninja pressed a button, turning off the machine. The Principal hugged him in gratitude before he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

* * *

"And don't get me started on Bucky..."

* * *

 _"Somebody save me!"_

 _The Ninja appeared in front of Bucky._

 _"Ninja, thank goodness." Bucky hugged the Ninja's legs, "I lost my triangle."_

 _The Ninja sighed and gave Bucky back his triangle. Turns out, it was on his hat the whole time._

* * *

"And if adding all that up wasn't bad enough, McFist still wants to destroy me after I clearly _saved his life_!" Randy finished before sighing, "Sometimes I wish I could open the door to the Ultimate Lesson and forget the fact I was ever the Ninja."

"You know what? I've been meaning to say 'Hey Cunningham, it's bruce you're giving up. Hey you think I got what it takes to be the next Ninja?'." Howard remarked, "But since I already tried the mask... **ARE YOU NUTS?!** Give up being the Ninja? What about the glory, the attention you're getting? Think about those dissappointed fans. 'Where's the Ninja?' 'All is lost without the Ninja.' 'We want the Ninja!'"

"That's just it." Randy replied, "Everyone _wants_ the Ninja. It was bruce at first, but then after I defeated the Sorcerer, people have been making crazy excuses just to be saved by the Ninja."

"Ninja!"

Upon hearing an old woman's voice, Randy slipped on the mask and leaped towards the dangered civillian. Moments later, he returned with an annoyed expression on his face as he took off the mask, "I just saved a cat _and_ her owner from falling off a tree. A _TREE_."

"Well atleast it was a life-threatening emergency." Howard remarked.

"It was 7ft tall." Randy emphasized. Just then, a car stopped in front of the boys.

"There you are!" Heidi pulled Howard into the car, "We're late for Grandma's Birthday. Say good-bye to your friend, Patty,"

"Randy."

"And let's go." With that last statement, Heidi drove off, leaving Randy alone.

* * *

At McFist industries, the one-armed gazillionaire was throwing a fit in his office, literally.

"How hard is it to destroy a Ninja?!" McFist bellowed.

Viceroy remained silent in place as his boss threw a chair at the wall only for it to bounce back at him. A beeping suddenly caught his attention, "It's back."

McFist suddenly forgot his rage and began sqealing like a little girl as a robot dressend in hunter clothing appeared in the room holding a sack.

"Ha! We got you now," McFist cried in glee as he took the sack and took out its content... only for his smile to fall into confusion, "Ninja?"

Instead of The Ninja, as he hoped for, he was holding a worn-out owl plushie.

"Well that could have been the Ninja if _someone_ had been patient while I made the necessary adjustments to the Hunter-bot." Viceroy remarked, "Now instead of hunting down the Ninja, it only tracks down objects that are related to the Ninja."

McFist pulled more objects from the sack; a worn-out red hat, a Grave Punchers video game, and a drawing that seems to be made by a kid. It depicted two kids right under the words "R& H: BEST BROS BROEVER!".

"How are _these_ related to the Ninja?!" McFist bellowed, angrily throwing the sack and the objects on the wall. But when he got to the stuffed owl, he gasped, "No honkin' way!"

"You found a vital clue to the Ninja's identity?" Viceroy eagerly asked.

"No!" McFist happily replied, hugging the plushie while showing a picture of his younger self with a shelf full of plush toys, "It's Odd Ozzy! The only Awesome Animals I never found until today! I had every member of the Awesome Animals in my hands, except him. And now he's mine. All mine!"

"Well lucky you." Viceroy remarked sarcastically, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an _intelligent and useful_ robot to finish."

* * *

Randy sighed as he wandered around, not caring where he was going. He was still troubled by his "duties" as The Ninja. Eventually, he stopped near the woods and took out the Ninjanomicon.

"Nomicon, you know I don't always ask for advice, right?" He asked before opening the book and getting shloomped in the process.

* * *

Randy screamed as he fell into the Nomican. Finally, he landed and rolled into a flower bed. The feeling was pleasant... until he rolled into a rocky terrain. He finally stopped in front of the First Ninja who was busy meditating. He decided to join him and wait until he could speak. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long.

"Underestimating your duties will lead to your doom." First Ninja still retained his meditating position as he spoke.

"Yeah. I heard something like that before." Randy rolled his eyes, "Bet you never got tired of the job."

"I didn't." First Ninja replied, "But after that one mistake, we..."

Randy was surprised when the First Ninja opened his eyes like he didn't know how to finish the sentence. He could tell he was in deep thought.

Suddenly, the First Ninja stood up and walked away, prompting Randy to follow him. The scene around them suddenly changed. The meadow of flowers were replaced with walls filled with murals of previous Ninjas in battle with various of enemies and monsters. Randy suddenly bumped into the First Ninja who stopped to stare at the painting in the middle.

"I thought there were 9 of you guys." Randy took a closer look at the mural; black smoke with red eyes were closing in on the center where 9 Ninjas formed a circle. In the center of the circle was one extra Ninja. Unlike the other Ninjas who had colored marks on their suits, this one was wearing a suit as black as the night.

Randy glanced back at the First Ninja who looked at the Ninja at the center with a look of forlornness. To his surprise, a single tear appeared in the corner of his eyes.

"Sometimes, a Ninja must remember the reason why he became the Ninja in the first place." First Ninja wiped the tear away.

Suddenly, the eyes in the mural glowed before the smoke came alive and surrounded Randy and First Ninja. Randy coughed while First Ninja remained firm, as the smoke formed into words;

 **EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES, BUT THE GREATEST MISTAKE IS NOT ADMITTING** _ **YOU**_ **HAVE MISTAKES**

"Okay that's a little deep, Nomicon." Randy remarked upon reading, "And how is _that_ suppose to help with my Ninja dilemma?"

The words just remained in place.

"I'm the Ninja." Randy said after giving it some thought, "I protect people even if they make mistakes. Even little mistakes. Sure they get stanked because they never get what they wanted, but can you blame them? Plus, some of them get stanked because of me. Now that I think about it, I'm worse than the Sorceror and McFist in one cheesy mix. That's why as the Ninja, I have to protect them no matter what. Wow. That's really deep thinking."

Randy once again glanced at the sentence before glancing around, "What? No slap? No hit? No hammer? Great. Just bruce."

Randy sighed sadly. His expression remained like that even as he fell in a hole that suddenly appeared in the ground.

First Ninja watch as his current successor disappeared, leaving him to look at the mural once more with longing eyes.

* * *

Randy awoke and found himself on the exact same spot where he shloomped. It took him a second to finally realize how far he walked and where he was; the forest of Norisville.

Frustrated, he kicked the trunk of a tree. That proved to be a mistake because he soon held his sour foot in agony. However, what puzzled him was the sound the wood and his foot made. It was almost as if the wood was made of metal.

He looked up, only to see a symbol engraved on the tree. It looked like a Ninja symbol. Curious, he touched the symbol. Upon contact with his hand, the symbol began to glow. When it did, a human-sized hole appeared on the tree.

Surprised and curious at the same time, Randy entered the hole. Using his Ninja glow balls, he could see a flight of stairs going downward. He decided to follow the path, and it wasn't long until he reached the end. As he peered into the darkness, he could see a coffin in the middle, surrounded by 9 stones. Curiousity got the better of him as he opened the coffin. To his surprise, there was another Ninja in the inside.

The Ninja looked familiar to Randy. It dawned on him that this was the same Ninja on the mural, the extra Ninja on the center. And given the fact that First Ninja knew him and that he was in a 800 year old mural in a 800 year old book, something tells him he wasn't sleeping...

He didn't know what happened next, but after touching the other Ninja, a faint red glow surrounded the entire room and the other Ninja opened its eyes... and slashed a sword at Randy!


	3. Another Ninja?

Randy quickly got out of the way as the black Ninja attempted to slash him with a sword that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He hid behind one of the stone slabs, only for the black Ninja to slash it in half and crumble into dust.

Just when he was about to get another blow, Randy took out the Ninja Mask and slip it over his head, transforming into the hero of Norisville. He wielded his sword just in time to shield himself from the other Ninja's blow. His adversary's eyes widened upon seeing his new form before leaping a few feet away from him.

"What's the matter?" Randy taunted while flaunting a few moves to signal his opponent that he was prepared, "Ninja got your tongue?"

The other ninja remained in complete shock and silence... only to drop his sword, rushed over to Randy and suffocating him in a big hug.

 **"Onii-san!"** He cried gleefully.

"Onii-what?" Randy asked in confusion.

"Big brother!" The other ninja cried in response, prompting Randy to break free from his embrace in complete utter shock.

" **Big brother?!** " He cried in total disbelief, "Okay. So you probably been asleep for so long you lost track of time and seeing there is no such thing as a dream clock, I might as well break it to you that I..."

"What year are we?" The other ninja interrupted.

"2016. Now as I was saying..." Randy was interrupted yet again when the other ninja leaped towards the staircase where he entered. Randy eventually followed him until they were back in the entrance. He found the other ninja staring at the town with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

Randy somehow felt sorry for the other ninja. The feeling intensified when the other ninja bowed his head and uttered a small sob.

"No. No." Randy rushed over to the saddened ninja and patted his back, "It's alright. How did you even get stuck there in the first place?"

The other ninja wiped a tear before turning to face him, "The Omni. A beast of pure Darkness. My brothers couldn't defeat it. Not without a... sacrifice."

"Your brothers?" Randy asked.

"The Norisu Nine." This caught Randy off guard, "The bravest and toughest warriors of all time. And I let them down all because of my selfishness."

"Oh come on." Randy patted his back, "It's not like you got jealous and teamed up with the enemy."

"To atone for that mistake, I sacrificed my life for them." The other Ninja turned his gaze back to the town, "My only regret is that I lived to tell the tale."

"Okay. You really have got to stop punching yourself in the face. I..." Randy was silenced again by the other Ninja, "All I'm saying is..."

The other ninja silenced him again. Randy could tell that something was wrong by the glint in his eyes. He followed his gaze, waiting for something to happen.

Then... a scream.

Immediately, the two Ninja leaped towards the source. They landed on top of a tree where they can see the source of the scream... children riding the Merry-Go-Round.

"I'm sorry I woke you up in a boring century." Randy apologized, slightly annoyed at his little misunderstanding. He turned to leave but his companion did not stray from the scene one bit.

Just when he was about to pull him away, his eyes widened in shock;

 **A driver lost control of his truck and it was heading straight for the Merry-Go-Round!**

With lightning speed, Randy leaped towards the Merry-Go-Round and grabbed a kid to take him away from safety. The other Ninja was already there by the time he grabbed the kid and he already grabbed the 4 other kids to Randy's surprise.

The two leaped out of the way just as the truck collided with the ride.

The crowd cheered. But the celebration was short as the driver emerged from underneath the wreckage, screaming for help.

As it turned out, the Truck was filled with flammable oil. It suddenly caught fire. They had to take the driver away before it reached him!

Randy rushed over and whipped his red scarf at the driver in an attempt to pull him out. His companion in the meantime grabbed the truck with both hands and, with amazing strength, lifted the truck until it was high above the air, barely touching the ground.

Randy was stunned at the sight before him. There was no sign of stress and sweat on the other ninja as he lifted the truck in the air. He managed to snap out of it and pulled the driver out of the way, allowing the other ninja to throw the truck high above the sky.

The crowd cheered, but the other ninja wasn't finish. He jumped into the air... **and headed straight for the truck!**

Randy didn't know what happened next; He tried calling for the other Ninja. He planned to go after him. Suddenly, he heard a boom. A dark cloud followed. No other Ninja.

The crowd bowed their heads in respect while Randy fell in his knees in despair. He looked up at the sky only to catch a glimpse of something falling and landed on his arms.

The mourning turned into a revelry as the crowd cheered in joy at the other Ninja's survival. He remained in Randy's arms, coughing, as he began to leave.

"Wait." He called to the truck driver, handing him a wrapped package, "I believe this belongs to you."

Randy watched in confusion as the other Ninja handed the package to the truck driver who smiled in relief upon receiving it. There was a note on the package. It was badly burnt, but he could make out the words, "Happy Birth-".

"Thank you." The truck driver gave the other Ninja a warm smile.

Randy could tell the other Ninja gave a small smile as well as he leaped away from the cheering crowd.

* * *

"Okay. I'd like to point out that that was the shoobest stunt I have ever seen in my whole Ninja life!" Randy exclaimed. The two ninjas landed on top of Randy's house since he promised his parents he wasn't going to come home late again because of playing games with Howard (which is not always the case). The other Ninja wasn't much injured or burned, but he was a little weary from the stunt he pulled. Not to mention he got Randy worried sick because of it, "It was also the brucest stunt I ever seen, but..."

"I didn't want him to suffer the same fate I went through." The black Ninja interrupted with a sullen look on his face.

It suddenly dawned on Randy that what he did was out of empathy. I mean, how would he feel missing all the fun things with his family when he was in a 800 years coma? How did he end up in that coffin in the first place?

"So... How did you end up in this century again?" He asked.

"The Omni." He replied forlornly, "The darkest and most heartless being that ever existed. I was the youngest of my brothers. I wasn't ready to take on the family legacy, no matter how much potential I had. My brothers wanted to keep me safe until the day I come of age. Then I met... _him_. My brothers trapped him because he was terrorizing the village. I got there first before they could. I wanted to prove to them that I was ready, but I couldn't bear to... kill him. I set him free. In return, he trained me and showed me powerful techniques that my family never discovered before. Like _this!_ "

The Black Ninja leaped into the air and struck a few moves before being engulfed in a ray of light. He plummeted to the ground, only to leave a large gaping hole the size of Randy's home where a row of flowers once stood.

"Oops." The Black Ninja said upon realizing he overdid it.

"Randy?"

Upon hearing his mother's voice, Randy quickly took of his Ninja Suit and headed towards the door just as his mother got out, "Did I just heard a bomb went off?"

"What bomb?" Randy smiled sheepishly as he constantly blocked his mother's view from her destroyed flower patch.

Finally having enough, Mrs. Cunningham pushed him out of the way, only to gasp in surprise.

"Randy Cunningham," Randy cringed as he prepared himself for what would probably be the most brutal of all verbal discipline. What came out instead, was a hug, "this is the most thoughtful gift a mother could ever ask for!"

Randy was shocked. He turned his gaze at the crater which was now replaced by a beautifully arranged flower bed in the image of his mother. The Black Ninja was nowhere in sight.

"Now why don't you come in for some well-deserved dessert before bed?" Mrs. Cunningham said as she entered the house.

"I'll... Catch up with you later, Mom." Randy replied. Having snapped out of his daze, he began looking for the Black Ninja. He didn't have to go far as he heard some giggling from a nearby tree.

"Randy Cunningham?" The Black Ninja appeared before Randy hanging on a branch by his feet.

"Yeah. This is the real me. Behind the Mask." Randy replied as he gestured to himself before gesturing to the restored flower beds, "Ninja Art of Healing? (Black Ninja nods) And what about that other stunt you pulled? The Shooting Star Comet Explosion Thing?"

"You could say it like that." The Black Ninja jumped off the tree to face Randy, "Never really thought much on the name."

"Never seen that move before. It was bruce-tastic!" Randy exclaimed, "Which means cool and awesome by the way. You have got to teach me that move!"

"Consider it as a favor returned for freeing me from that 800 years slumber." The Black Ninja nodded, "And since you revealed yourself to me, it seams fair to introduce the real me, Hana."

"Hana?" Randy tried to hold in a chuckle, "That sounds like a girl's name."

"I _am a girl._ " The Black Ninja proved _her_ point by taking off _her_ mask, revealing a girl with braided long black hair and black eyes.

Randy stared in disbelief at the sight before him only to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Wow. Guess that explains a lot. (Hana giggles) Your brothers must be really tough on you, huh?"

"They meant well." Hana mused, "If only I didn't take their actions too hard. That's why I was sealed away for 800 years after sacrificing my life for the creature I once called a friend. I thought he wanted to help me. Instead, he was using me to seek revenge on my family."

Randy felt sorry for the other Ninja. Suddenly, a bright red glow flashed.

"Sorry. I gotta take this." Randy took out the Nomicon which caught the interest of Hana.

"You mind if I borrow that?" Hana asked.

"Alright." Randy handed her the Nomicon, "I gotta warn you though; It can be really feisty. It's been passed down from Ninja to Ninja."

"My brothers made this?" Hana asked as she flipped through the pages, "Hundreds of Ninja knowledge gathered all over the years. I never even heard of these moves before. It's incredible. It's uncanny. It's... It's... Bruce-tastic."

"There you go." Randy complemented as Hana gave him back the Nomicon, "You're finally getting the ropes of this century."

"Maybe tomorrow you can show me around." Hana suggested, "Show me the things that changed over the years."

"Can do, after school." Randy agreed as he motioned for her to follow him home, "Me and my bro Howard can show you around town and then you can show me those sweet moves."

"It's a deal." Instead of going inside, Hana leaped on the roof and laid down, eyes preparing to shut, "Oyasumi, Cunningham-san."

"Huh?" Randy asked in confusion.

"Goodnight Randy." Hana translated before dozing off to sleep.

Randy smiled as he entered his house. This might be a thing for her. Besides; he didn't want to explain to his parents as to why there is a girl dressed like the Ninja sleeping in his room.

* * *

Randy laid snuggle on his bed after eating the desert rewarded by his mother. That's when he remembered the Nomicon calling to him before he gave it to Hana. It wasn't glowing anymore so he decided to stow it away when it calls again. He soon fell asleep, predicting tomorrow would be a different and more exciting day.


	4. Ride of Our Demise

The first thing that woke Randy up was not the sound of his alarm clock, nor the sound of his parents waking up. Instead, it was the morning news.

Word spread about the Ninja getting a sidekick after the incident yesterday. When Randy arrived in school, everyone was talking admiringly about the two Ninjas.

The only person who wasn't happy about the newly-formed duo was Howard. He kept babbling on and on, asking questions on who this other Ninja was and when did he get a partner when he already has a Bro who's always there by his side (most of the time). He kept asking about the other Ninja even during classes. Of course, he had to ask in whispers in order to prevent any suspicions (only to gain odd looks from his classmates).

Finally, it was lunch time, and Randy had enough.

"And if that wasn't bad enough," Howard went on as Randy pulled him towards a secluded corner, "you never even bothered to introduced him to your _Best Friend_."

"Hi Randy's Best Friend." Hana suddenly appeared out of nowhere upside-down with her mask over her face, surprising Howard.

"Black Ninja, this my Best Friend and Bro, Howard Weinerman." Hana giggled when Randy introduced Howard, "Howard, Black Ninja aka Hana."

"Hana? That sounds like a girl's..." It was Howard's turn to chuckle... until Hana removed her mask, "Oh."

"Look; I shouldn't be seen near you." Randy whispered as Hana landed on the ground, "People would think I'm the Ninja and I'll be breaking the rules, and..."

"Relax. They can't see me." Hana assured.

"Hey!" Bash approached the three with his friends, "Gimme your lunch money or else."

Hana approached him and pulled his shirt over his face. Bash struggles to punch the one who pranked him but instead punched his friends and everything else in his blinded way.

Howard and Randy laughed their heads off only to be approached by their laughing classmates.

"You guys really pulled the shirt over his eyes." Bucky laughed, "Bash prank zing!"

"You barely even touched him." Julian winked, "You sly sorcerers you."

"Actually it was our friend here." Randy gestures at Hana.

"Oh don't be modest you guys." Theresa said.

"Yeah. It's not like you have an invisible friend to pull of this bruce-tastic prank." Debbie stated, laughing.

As the crowd kept laughing, Randy, Howard and Hana slipped away.

"They seriously couldn't see you?" Howard asked skeptically.

"I can let myself be seen by specific people." Hana explained.

"Girl, that was so bruce!" Randy exclaimed, "You have got to teach me that trick."

"But first; Shangri-Lunch!" Howard sang.

* * *

Howard and Randy led Hana to the lunchroom. It wasn't hard for them to win their table from Bash since he started to believe he was being haunted whenever he tried to bully the boys.

"May I interest you with the most finest delicacy this century has to offer?" Randy set a plateful of chili fries in front of Hana.

Hana eyed the food curiously. She never seen anything like it. She poked it, probably to make sure its not alive. She smelled it. The smell was something she never experienced before. Then again, she has been sealed away for 800 years.

Man. Has food preparation changed over the years.

She picked up a fry and flicked it with a finger before taking a bite out of it.

Now Howard and Randy would have love to dig in if Hana hadn't buried her face in the dish and gobbled everything up until the plate was licked clean. She gave the boys a wide, goofy chili-covered smiled.

"Your welcome." Randy took that as a complement. Luckily for him, and Howard, he got two servings of chili-fries.

* * *

Not everyone was happy with the arrival of another Ninja.

"There's _ANOTHER NINJA?!_ " McFist bellowed upon reading the headlines.

"Well what do you know?" Viceroy mused, "Our masked 'friend' got himself a sidekick."

"Send out a robot! _We_ don't want to see another Ninja ever again!" McFist commanded while hugging his stuffed owl, "Ain't that right, Odd Ozzy?"

Viceroy silently growled as he watched his boss snuggle his stuffed toy before sending a robot to destroy the Ninjas.

* * *

Howard and Randy showed Hana around the school from the gym, to the library, and even in the freezer. It was actually a boring tour for the two which Hana surprisingly found interesting.

"And _this_ , " Randy gestured to the Carp's Eye, "is where the baddest of the bad was sealed for 800 years."

"The Omni?" Hana asked in surprise.

"What? No." Randy corrected, "The Sorcerer."

"The schnastiest dude in school who turns almost everyone in town into stank'd monsters." Howard added, "Luckily he got his butt kicked."

"By this guy!" Randy proudly declared as he and Howard did their special hand shake and did a short celebratory dance.

"Howard!" Howard's sister, Heidi, complained when he bumped into her before talking back to her phone.

By that tone, Howard could tell she was in one of her moods and motioned his friends to slowly move out of the way. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough.

" **GAH!** Telly Minnow!" Heidi screamed once she hung up.

"Telly who?" Howard asked.

"The most self-absorbed face in news-casting history!" Heidi fumed, "He just called just to brag about how _his_ show has been getting a lot of hits just because he got a bruce-tastic clip of the new Ninja duo in action. Well I'll show him. I'll get an exclusive interview with those Ninjas, _even if it kills me._ "

" _You have got to teach me that invisibility move,_ _ **sooner.**_ " Randy whispered as the boys and Hana watch her storm off in anger.

"O-kay. Let's get her out of here." Howard pushed Randy and Hana out of the school with the latter eyeing the Carp's Eye curiously.

* * *

"Now if there's something I learned as a Ninja is that the job's not easy. But, there's an upside;" Randy said a they entered the Game Hole, "You get to work, and have fun at the same time!"

Hana was confused and at the same time amazed by the advanced technology around her. Many were smiling and laughing just by pushing buttons and defeating foes without even laying a finger on them.

Randy and Howard spotted most of their classmates gathered around a single game and decided to check it out. Morgan was busting some moves on the floor as she was trying to out-dance the game's avatar. By the loud cheering from her classmates, she was getting the upper-hand.

Suddenly, the game's avatar exploded, leaving behind a ridiculously high score. Morgan smirked a bit while her classmates' cheers became louder.

"I can top that." Howard mumbled.

"Is that a challenge?" Unfortunately for him, Morgan heard it, and she didn't seam happy about it (nor is she happy about anything).

"What? Cunningham, are you crazy?" He nudged Randy, "You can't top Morgan."

Randy couldn't believe his Best Friend was making him take the hit. Just when he was about to protest, Hana nudged him, urging him to take the challenge. It was as if she had an idea. So, he did.

"Well... It couldn't hurt to try." The crowd gasped as he approached the stage. The gasps became louder when he turned facing the crowd. More specifically, Hana.

The game's avatar appeared on the screen, but Randy kept his back away from it. It was great that only he and Howard could see Hana. Hana followed the avatar while Randy followed her. It was genius. Everyone was cheering from him (except Morgan).

Then, the unthinkable happened...

Randy grabbed a hankie from one of his classmates and wrapped it around his eyes... even as he continued to dance!

Now Morgan was wide-eyed surprise.

Suddenly, the game beeped, signaling the freestyle round. Howard was surprised that Hana kept dancing despite the fact Randy was blindfolded. The present Ninja wasn't even fazed by the fact that he was still dancing, and following Hana's moves. He just moved to the beat and listen to the machine beep as his score was getting higher by the second.

Finally, for their finishing routine, Hana leaped high into the sky, twirl around and landed on the ground with just a knee and a knuckle, a feat perfectly followed and executed by Randy.

The machine literally exploded after presenting Randy's score... which was the highest score on the board!

Everyone cheered while Morgan fainted. Randy removed his blindfold only to be picked up by his adoring fans. Howard could only gawk in disbelief, spilling the contents of his drink in the process, as his Best Bro and Hana exchanged winks.

"That, was... _impressive_." Morgan admitted after the Dancing Fish helped her up.

Randy never thought he of all people would impress Morgan. Howard raised his hand just as his best friend was set down to the ground and raised his own hand, preparing for a high five. To his surprise, he high-fived Hana instead.

"That was so bruce! It was like you were taking control of me." Randy said.

"Ninja-Link. As you put it that way." Hana replied as they exited the Game Hole.

* * *

"Welcome to the Brucest Place on Earth; **WHOOPEE WORLD!** "

Randy and Howard decided Whoopee World would be the next attraction to take Hana to. It reminded Hana of the old Amusement Park she used to go to with her brothers 800 years ago, except everything was mechanical and more exciting than 800 years ago. And the music...

Randy and Howard were nearly thrown off their feet when Hana let out an ear-piercing screech once she heard the Amusement Park's theme song.

"Can't blame ya." Howard remarked.

"You'd think they'd change that annoying song by now." Randy added. Hana smiled sheepishly as she removed her hands away from her ears.

The trio first rode the Bumper Cars, although Hana rode hers faster than her friends' that it left flames wherever it went.

Next, they had a little snack. They wouldn't have to go for seconds if Hana hadn't devoured all their food in seconds.

The trio then headed to the new Haunted House attraction. Randy and Howard were crept out by the mechanical monsters while Hana thought they were real and gave them friendly pats, and sometimes hugs.

They then entered a photo booth and took pictures. It was fun making silly faces at first, until Howard choked on a hot dog. The other two managed to get it off him, only for it to hit a wall and ricochet on his head, knocking him out and leaving the two Ninjas to smile for the last shot.

"This is it." Randy and Howard were filled with excitement, "The brucest ride of the century;"

" **THE BARTH-A-CENTARI!** "

Once the ride stopped to let the next batch in, Randy and Howard immediately rushed over to the first row. If only they got there in time.

"Out of our way!" Bash knocked the two away, but before he or his friends could even step foot on the ride, _she_ came in the way, blocking their attempts to go in. It was if there was an invisible wall in front of them, causing them to run away in fear, "It's happening _AGAIN_!"

Hana winked at her friends who winked back as they approached the front row.

"Ah, ah, ah." Randy stopped Howard before he could take his seat, "Centuries old ladies first."

"Thanks, but you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up." With that last statement, Hana leaped away, leaving her two friends bewildered by her actions.

The two took their seats in the front row. They turn their heads around to see who was behind them; Bash sat in the last row alongside his friends, sucking his thumb. Julien sat beside Bucky. Debbie sat beside Theresa who waved at Randy, the latter waving back. Morgan was there as well, not giving a single hint of interest or excitement. Then, there was one person in the ride Howard never expected to see.

"Heidi?" He gasped, "I thought you never want to set foot in this ride."

"I don't." Heidi replied, "I just needed a high place where I can easily spot the Ninjas. And since mom won't let me buy tickets for a plane ride..."

As Heidi went on with her plan to get an exclusive interview with the Ninja Duo, she didn't know the fully black cladded one was standing beside her, invisible to everyone but Randy and Howard.

The ride began to move but Hana remained standing, unfazed while the others screamed with excitement, even when the ride gained speed and changed direction. Up, down, loop-de-loop... Hana kept her balance and never trips or falls. She even had no trouble sipping on a drink or eating a hot dog as she enjoyed the ride.

The ride went through another loop... **causing Hana to fall off the ride!**

Randy tried to catch her but failed... that is until he was tapped from behind. Hana stood beside him in the middle of the ride, safe and sound.

Randy sighed in relief before laughing along with Hana while Howard crossed his arms in jealousy.

The ride went on and was heading straight for a chimera-like robot with 6 arms. Everyone thought this was an upgrade to the attraction... until the robot sliced a part of the rail, leaving a hole for the group to plummet to their doom.

Everyone scream turned from excitement to horror. Hana reacted quickly and threw a ring at the control panel, effectively stopping the ride inches away from the gap.

"Everyone out!" Seeing there was no point in hiding anymore, Hana made herself known to everyone in the ride and safely led them off the ride before the chimera-bot could make a meal out of them. Once she got everyone out, she brought out her sword and began to face the beast.

"Well what do you know? She got this covered. Now let's grab some..." Before Howard could finish, Randy slipped on the Mask and leaped towards the action.

The chimera-bot knocked Hana on the rail, but just as it was about to strike...

" **Smoke Bomb!** " Randy appeared in a puff of smoke and kicked the robot off its feet before helping Hana up.

"I totally had this under control." Hana said.

" _Sure you do._ " Randy mocked sarcastically before the robot strikes again, causing them to jump off the ride.

"Oh my juice! Ninjas! Can I have a..." Just as she fished out her phone, the Ninja were already clashing swords and arms with the robot, "Okay! After the fight then!"

One of the chimera-bot's arms extended and wrapped itself around Hana. Luckily, Randy chopped it off, freeing her and catching her in his arms. The robot's remaining arms extended and whipped themselves at the Ninjas who swiftly evaded every attack. Actually, Randy did all the dodging as he had no clue that he was still carrying Hana. When he found out, he sheepishly put her down, blushing, before dodging another arm.

Hana landed next to a Cotton Candy Stand and placed an arm on the machine. The speed of the machine chopped another arm off the robot.

Randy continuously dodged another arm before grabbing it and tying it to the Barth-A-Centari. He fiddled with the controls, activating the ride that pulled another arm off the robot, leaving it with only 3 functioning arms.

"Ever jump roped before." Hana asked as they dodged the arms.

"Oh come on. That's so wonk." Randy remarked only for Hana to pull him out of the way before the arm could hit him.

The next thing he knew he and Hana were jumping and flipping away from the arms as if they were jump ropes. They flipped in different directions, the arms following them wherever they go. Suddenly, the Ninja Duo stopped and wrapped their arms around each others' necks, standing proudly as an arm tried to reach them but couldn't't as it was tangled in a metallic ball along with the other arms. The next thing the Chimera-bot knew, its heads were chopped off, leaving its body to fall on the ground.

Everyone cheered for the Duo before they smoke bombed away. Once they were alone, Randy took off his Mask and reverted back to his civilian form before performing his and Howard's special handshake with Hana. The moment was disrupted by the sound of a fallen object. They turned around, only to come face-to-face with Howard with a shocked expression on his face. His mouth was wide open as if he was intending to eat his hot dog. The contents of his soda lay spilled on the ground.

"Well, I see you two were enjoying yourselves." Howard snapped out of his daze acting cooly as if nothing happened and ate his hot dog.

"Sorry Howard." Randy apologized, "But I just couldn't let Hana beat the lights off that wonkin' robot alone. Not that I think you needed any help or anything."

"And the last time I heard was that someone was tired of being the Ninja." Howard reminded.

"I just didn't want to do everyone's errand." Randy countered, "Do you even know how it feels washing a total stranger's laundry? And besides; this was a life-threatening emergency."

"Which I can so handle on my own. I'm not an amateur you know." Hana said.

"See? Hana has everything under control." Howard wrapped an arm around Randy, "Come on, Cunningham. It's about time you let some ancient Ninja take-over and enjoy the rest of your teenage-hood."

Randy thought this over and began feeling guilty for Hana. All those times when his classmates were stank'd, he'd never neglected his duty to de-stank them, even though he had so many urges to do so. He wanted to be like other teens and have fun, but he had to sacrifice all of the to save many lives. Now he was given a chance to make his wish come true and hand-over his duty to a Ninja who lost her family 800 years ago due to her mistake...

"No." He released himself from Howard's grasp, "Not matter how many times a robot tries to kill me or how many times our friends make me do their wonkin' homework, I'll still be there for them, for I am **The Ninja.** "

" _ **THE NINJA?!"**_

Randy, Howard and Hana flinched in surprise upon hearing 7 familiar voices. They turned around, only to come face with the shocked faces of their classmates.


	5. Secrets and Shadows

You'd think the people riding beside you would run away and hide somewhere that is nowhere near the place you would transform/de transform.

Well... you're wrong.

"You're the Ninja?" Heidi repeated.

"What? No." Howard came into Randy's defense, "Just because someone blabbed about being the Ninja and hangs out with his sidekick doesn't mean he's the brucest guy in town. Not that I think you're not the brucest guy in town."

Randy slapped his face in annoyance.

"OMG!" Theresa screamed.

"Randy's the Ninja!" Bucky exclaimed.

"No, way!" Morgan actually smiled for the first time.

"Hey!" Debbie pointed a finger at Randy as if remembering something.

"What an uncanny discovery." Julian said.

Randy was thankful Bash's friends weren't there for him. Plus he was amused when he fainted.

"This is the biggest news to his Norisville! Eat this, Telly Minnow!" Just as Heidi was about to send her recorded video of the confession, Randy tackled her.

"Heidi you can't tell anyone I'm the Ninja!" Randy tried to pry the phone out of Heidi but she threw it at Debbie.

"I got her!" Howard threw himself at Debbie but she threw the phone to Bash.

"Hana, stop him!" Randy cried as Bucky and Julien subdued him.

"Hana? Ha! That's a girl's..." Before Bash could finish his insult, Hana took off her mask.

Immediately, the boys gawked in surprise as multiple romantic images flashed in their minds. Randy and Hana took the opportunity to break free and grab the phone.

"Don't smash it!" Heidi pleaded.

"I'm not gonna smash it." Randy replied, "I'm just gonna delete the evidence."

"Randy stop!" Heidi desperately grabbed his leg.

"Oh now you know my name." Randy rolled his eyes, finger inches away from the delete button.

"Think about the fame! Your fans! Everyone would adore you _without the mask._ " Heidi screamed. This caused Randy to reconsider the idea... until Heidi took back her phone.

"Please tell me there's an ancient Ninja-Mind-Wipe." Randy begged Hana.

"Actually, there is." She motioned a pigeon to land on her finger. She made a few moves with her other hand, causing the pigeon to faint. When it woke up, it donned a hat and suitcase. It started walking backwards right into a cat's mouth before closing it.

The sight made everyone scream except Hana, "Funny. The same thing happened to my Uncle Keung 800 years ago. He thought he was a pig and gave himself a lava bath."

"Randy, we promise we won't tell anyone you're the Ninja." Theresa shivered along with the others.

"Just don't Ninja-Mind-Wipe us." Debbie pleaded, "My grade point average depends on it."

"I won't Ninja-Mind-Wipe you." Randy declared.

"Good. Can I have my phone back?" Heidi asked.

"Look guys; it's nothing personal." Randy juggled her phone between his hands, "But I..."

"If anyone finds out he's the Ninja, they'd go after him and his family. Even you guys." Hana finished. Randy's classmates considered her words and started feeling guilty, "Don't make the same mistake I made 800 years ago."

"Can I at least get an interview for the Norisville Fair?" Heidi asked, "No revealing whatsoever." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Deal." Randy tossed Heidi back her phone, "Just make sure you get my bruce-tastic side."

"You can do that tomorrow during our Ninja Training." Hana proposed, "You guys can come along too."

" _Us_? Watching the Ninja train?" Debbie's eyes shimmered in excitement.

"That is so bruce! I mean.. whatever." Morgan hid her excitement but deep down, she was waiting to explode.

"Tomorrow? But we were going to beat our own high scores in Grave Punchers." Howard protested.

"So... You said I smelled like rainbows." Theresa blushed, remembering the time he saved her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well, not entirely." Randy blushed, "What I meant was... like a garden of different, flowers and..."

"Hey! No offense on everything. Right?" Bash interrupted.

"It's cool, Man. I've done a lot worst. Sorry about your bike." Randy replied before turning to Bucky, "And sorry about dissing your song like that."

"Can't blame you. It sounded something from a kid's cartoon. So I took the liberty of writing a new song for the Fair." Bucky produced some music sheets and sang his new song. But once he did, everyone cringed.

" **SHUT UP! SHUT THAT INFERNAL RACKET!"** Hana exploded. For a moment there, her eyes turned reptilian and she spoke in a loud demonic voice, causing everyone to stare at her in confusion.

"Guess you're not used to this century's music, huh?" Luckily for her, Bucky wasn't taking it hard.

"Sorry." Hana blushed.

"Hold on. You're _over 800 years old?_ " Debbie exclaimed in surprised.

"Coma." Hana emphasized.

"Oh you poor thing." Theresa emphasized.

"Oh that's horrible." Julien gasped, "Yet intriguing."

"So what happened to your folks?" Morgan asked.

"It's a long story." Hana mused as she began telling her story. While everyone else listened, Howard looked on with jealousy.

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow." Randy waved his friends good-bye. As the group went their separate ways.

"You should've just Ninja-Mind-Wipe them. " Howard fumed.

"Hey! I'm over here." Heidi scolded, "Thanks for the interview again, Randy. And everything else that you did for me. Being turned into a Demon Dog by that creepy lady was the schnastiest thing that ever happen to me."

"On the bright side; she knew how to throw a club party." Randy quipped.

"Yeah." Heidi agreed, "Although did you have to leave us with Howard? It took us hours to get out of that underground cavern."

"Well it sounded like a good idea." Randy admitted.

"We really should get going." Hana began pulling Randy away, "You need your rest for tomorrow's training."

"Is there a Ninja technique where you can make your worst enemy disappear?" Heidi asks excitedly.

"You'll see." Hana grinned before leaving with Randy.

"Come on Howard." Heidi grabbed her brother's arm, "We gotta rise up bright and early tomorrow if I wanna upstage Telly's tribute to the Ninjas on the Fair Day."

"Yay." Howard said half-heartedly. For some strange reason, he had a suspicious feeling about Hana.

* * *

Hana arrived at Randy''s house and settled him down. Suddenly, the door open, revealing Randy's parents.

"Oh Black Ninja. Thank you for bringing our son back home." Mrs. Cunningham rushed over to Randy and gave him a hug. Luckily for him, Hana wore her mask up.

"We were worried when that robot attacked the theme park you and your friend went to." Mr. Cunningham said.

"But we're so glad you're safe." Mrs. Cunningham finished.

"Yeah. Thanks to the Ninjas." Randy winked at Hana.

"I love to hang around, but I gotta go meet up with my partner. **Smoke Bomb!** " With that, the Black Ninja disappeared into the night.

* * *

As Randy prepared to go to bed, he saw his parents watching the recent Robot Attack in the news.

"The Ninja is really lucky to have a sidekick working beside him." Mrs. Cunningham mused.

"And Norisville is lucky to have two wonderful heroes to always save the day no matter what." Mr. Cunningham added, "If only our Randy was that responsible. It would be really nice if he could help with cleaning out the garage."

Hearing that made Randy feel inferior to his Ninja side. Even his parents depend on his Ninja side.

"It was still sweet of him to plant those flowers for me." By the time she said that, Randy was already in his room.

* * *

Randy was already sprawled on his bed when someone knocked on his window.

"Hey." Hana greeted as he opened his window, "Sorry about showing-off in front of your parents."

"Nah. It's cool." He brushed it off, "Thanks for helping me back there. I would've been toast if it weren't for you."

"I doubt you'll taste good even with jelly." Hana joked, causing the two to laugh.

"Must've been great saving lives back in the old days, huh?" Randy mused.

"Not when your own brothers were jealous of you." Hana countered, "I worked in secret. Whenever something happened in the night, I pretend to be asleep, only to wear the mask and save the day. I never got to tell my brothers about that. They were still too overprotective. The only time I finally got the chance to tell them, was when..."

She didn't have to finish. Randy could tell it happened on the day she sacrificed her lives for them.

"You know; you're really lucky to have a large group of friends." Hana continued, "Friends who always stick by your side, whether you're a hero or not."

"Yeah." Randy smiled grimly before yawning, "Well, see you tomorrow, Coach. _Oyasumi._ "

" _Oyasumi._ " Hana replied before disappearing into the night.

Randy closed the window, and went to bed, already excited for what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

The school was silent in the night. Not a single soul roamed the halls except for a being clad in black. The Tengu Stone glimmered in the darkness. A gloved hand touch it, causing it to radiate with so much energy that the ground opened, revealing a large stone in the middle. The figure leaped and landed on the stone. It looked around, only to find a lone rat beckoning to it, leading it to a cluster of green orbs tied together in a worn-out cloth. The figure picked it up, not minding the rat climbing on its shoulder, before once more disappearing into the night.

* * *

The rat soon find himself and his mysterious companion in a system of caves. He got off as the being sat cross-legged on the ground, its eyes glowing and radiating with black energy. The orbs in his hands began to levitate and glow green. When the light died down, the orbs embedded themselves on the hips of a green creature wearing a Japanese outfit. The creature looked at himself in confusion as a light of purple energy appeared, revealing another creature who was like the last one, only it was a female wearing a violet robe.

They both turned toward the being who summoned them, only to gasp with hate...

" **NINJA!** "

Both beings radiated with energy, but before either of them could attack, the being leaped out of the way, revealing themselves to each other.

"Sorcerer?"

"Sorceress?"

"My Darling!" Both beings cried in glee as the revived Sorcerer grabbed his long-lost love and dipped her.

"Ahem?"

The moment was interrupted, causing them to turn their gazes towards the one who summoned them. It took off its mask, revealing the scowling face of the Black Ninja, Hana.


	6. The Beast Within

" **NINJA!** " The Sorcerer and Sorceress bellowed with hate.

"I thought you were a guy." The Sorcerer mused before blasting with the Sorceress.

But before their attacks could reach Hana, a dark energy appeared before her and canceled the attacks, " **I, am,** _ **A GUY!**_ "

" **The** _ **Omni**_ **?!** " The Sorceress cringed as the Sorcerer dropped her in surprise and fear.

"But... but, we thought..." The Sorcerer stammered only to meet the deathly glare of the Black Ninja who they just dubbed, as 'Hana' said, 'the darkest and most heartless being that ever existed'.

"I was sealed away by the one who I treated as a friend who betrayed me out of _love_ for those miserable vermin she calls 'her dear _beloved_ _ **BROTHERS?!**_ " She/he exploded with black energy, causing the Sorcerer, the Sorceress, and even the rat to huddle in fear.

"Fortunately for me," The Omni calmed down a bit, "the seal had a flaw. It could only be deactivated by the wielder of the Ninja Mask whose heart is filled with doubt. Luckily, this century provided such a warrior."

"This century?" The Sorcerer queried, "You make it sound like..."

"You've been fighting a different Ninja for the last 800 years." The Omni finished, shocking the two beings, "Those Ninja masks don't give them immortality you know. I created them in order to boost the powers of its wearers, _and overshadow their hearts_. (Grinning maliciously) Of course that would have happen if that little wrench hadn't sealed me in this pathetic form! I scattered those Chaos Pearls around Norisville in hopes of finding worthy warriors who would free me from my vile prison, only to have themselves sealed away as well!"

"Well there is a way we can free you, Your Overlordship." The Sorcerer advised.

"The NinjaNomicon?" The Omni brought out the Ancient Old Book of the Ninjas and threw it on the ground in rage, "It bears every knowledge passed on from Ninja to Ninja, _except for the incantation to_ _ **FREE ME!**_ However, its not the only thing that absorbed knowledge from its owner and transfer it to another. The Ninja masks also bear that ability. If I can get my claws on one, I can finally once more shroud this world in shadows. There's only one teeny-tiny problem."

"The Ninja in possession of the Mask." The Sorceress finished.

"We can take care of that." The Sorcerer grinned.

"Yes. Although there is another option." The Rat scurried on the Omni's hand and let him stroke his fur as he conjured up an image of Randy, "The boy has potential. Such power would be a waste if he didn't serve me."

" _That's_ the current Ninja of Norisville?" The Sorceress gasped in surprise, "I had him eating from the palm of my hands months ago and let him slip?"

"Wait. What?" The Sorcerer asked in surprise.

"I want him _darkened_." The Omni ordered, "I want anger to cloud his thoughts. I want revenge to quench his lifeless soul. I want greed to blind his clear sight. But most importantly; I want hatred to blacken his pure heart. His _friends_ are doing a great job doing so, but they have yet lit the spark. I want someone who can set off the bomb and draw the Ninja into the shadows. Someone who has power, power fueled by hate. Someone who is loved by all, but whose heart is overshadowed by their love on another."

The Sorcerer pounder on who would be the ideal candidate, only for his eyes to widen in realization and horror, "Oh no. No, no, no."

"Oh yes." The Omni yanked his robe so that their faces could meet, "Think of it as a reward for your loyalty and for everything you've been through. If you could just clearly picture it."

The Sorcerer reconsidered the idea and grinned in understanding.

"It must happen on the day after tomorrow." The Omni demanded, "A day full of fun and excitement, turns into a world fill with darkness and chaos. Isn't that right, Little Guy? Yes it will. Yes."

The Sorcerer and Sorceress cringed in disgust when their boss baby-talked and rub the Rat's nose with hers. The Omni realized what he was doing and pulled back in disgust.

"I'm doing it _**AGAIN!**_ " He glared at his followers, "Not a day after. **Understand?!** "

The two beings fearfully nodded in response.

"And, what happens if, _he_ is the cause of any delays?" The Sorceress reluctantly asks.

"Not to worry." The Omni stroked the Rat's fur, "I'm sure things will go rather _smoothly_."

The Rat grinned mischievously before perching itself on top of the Sorcerer's shoulder.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my adoring public awaits me." With that last statement, the Omni donned his mask and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"Hana."

Eyes fluttered open only to see Randy smiling before them, carrying a tray of food. 'Hana' smiled as she sat up and yawn.

"Good Morning." Randy greeted, "Or however you said it in Japanese."

" _Ohayōgozaimasu._ " 'Hana' replied, taking the tray filled with pancakes, "You didn't happen to Ninja-Flip this, did you?"

"No." Randy brushed her off.

* * *

 _Randy donned the Ninja Mask and quickly flipped pancakes, cooking them to perfection._

* * *

"Maybe a _little_ bit." Randy admitted. 'Hana' smirked in satisfaction, before devouring the entire plate in one gulp.

"So, up and ready for your training?" 'Hana' asks.

"You bet." Randy eagerly replied, "I can't wait to rub those new moves on McFist the next time he sends a robot at me."

"McFist? Bash's dad? The town's beloved gazillionaire?" 'Hana' raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's actually a bruce guy, when he's not trying to blow me into smithereens." Randy glumly mused, "I wonder what got him to go against the Ninja?"

Unknown to him, the Omni's eyes began to glow red.

* * *

In McFist Industries, the Robo-Ape secretary was just chatting away with someone on the phone, when she is approached by a couple.

"Excuse us, but we have a _very important_ appointment with Mr. McFist." The man winked.

"Oh well. Go right in." The Robo-Ape blushed, ushering them in.

* * *

No matter how many robots he (or Viceroy) sends, he is never victorious (nor is Viceroy).

"How hard is it destroying 2 Ninjas?!" McFist bellowed, hitting his head repeatedly on the wall.

Viceroy just watched on as he sipped his coffee. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the couple ushered in by the Robo-Ape.

"Well hello." He mused before approaching the woman with the long black hair and twinkling blue eyes, "How can I be of service to such a fine lady?"

"Well first of all," Viceroy screamed and recoiled when the woman transformed into the Sorceress.

McFist snapped out of his rage and joined in the scream. The two men hugged each other when her companion transformed into the Sorcerer.

"You and I have unfinished business to attend to, Hannibal McFist."


	7. Ninja 101

"Sorcerer. Hey. How's it going?" McFist plastered a fake smile as his former _business partner_ slowly approached him, "Just so you know; Its not my fault you got your butt kicked by the Ninja."

"Calm down, McFist." The Sorcerer assured, "I bear no grudge."

"Really?" McFist sighed in relief before noticing the Rat perched on top of the Sorcerer's shoulder, "You got a little..."

"I like him there." Before McFist could swat the Rat away, the Sorcerer threateningly grabbed his hand, almost crushing it in the process.

The Rat blew raspberries at McFist before jumping on top of the large keyboard connected to multiple computer screens and fiddled with a few buttons.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Viceroy tried to grab the Rat as fast as he can but the little vermin proved to be as fast as he was.

"You're quite aware there are now _2_ Ninja _s_ , right?" The Sorcerer asked, ignoring Viceroy's struggle with his little friend.

The poor scientist was being outsmarted and being tripped by the little rodent. Eventually, the little guy found some interesting files in the computers and jumped on the Sorceress' hands.

"Well we happen to have a very special friend who is interested in vanquishing those Ninjas as you are." The Sorceress stroked the Rat's fur as he pointed at the screens.

"A _very, special, FRIEND?_ " McFist asked in rage, "Have you been two-timing me?"

"Oh no. We haven't seen this friend in years." The Sorcerer turned to face the screen, wondering what got his little friend to make a fuss about, "In fact, he personally recommended your, _expertise._ "

"Oh. Well if he insists... _**Viceroy! Stop playing with your little friend and start building something to destroy the Ninjas with!**_ " McFist commanded. The Scientist just mumbled in annoyance as he began planning.

"Excellent. It has to be done on the day of the Norisville Fair." The Sorcerer stated, "Pretty soon, Randy Cunningham will be at the mercy of the Omni."

"Randy _who?_ " McFist asked, surprising the Sorcerer and the Sorceress.

"Randy Cunningham." The Sorceress replied, "The Ninja of Norisville. _Your_ mortal enemy?"

"The one I've been sending you to destroy since, _forever_? " The Sorcerer pointed to the screen showing the times McFist almost unmasked the Ninja. Majority of them having clues directly pointing to Randy, "Years of research and you _still_ haven't found clues to the Ninja's identity?"

"Well, a few days ago, we sent a Hunter-Bot to retrieve the Ninja." Viceroy mentioned, not taking his eyes of his latest creation, "But due to insufficient programming and _support_ , it only retrieve items that were directly used by the Ninja himself. Not they were of help or anything."

"Don't listen to him, Odd Ozzy. He's just jealous." McFist snuggled his stuffed owl.

Upon closer inspection, the Sorcerer noticed some child's writing on one of the owl's wings. It said; "Frofertie of Randy Cunningham. His mine. Got it?".

The Sorcerer looked back at the computers and focused on the one presenting the Hunter-Bot. It was labeled as a failure due to the useless objects in retrieved like a red hat, a Gravepuncher's video game and a drawing. He took a closer look at the drawing of a black-haired boy who looked exactly like...

McFist was too occupied with his plush toy to notice the angry Sorcerer looming behind him. Never had he experienced such incompetence and ignorance.

Instead of blasting McFist, he felt something soft and furry on his hand, squeaking every time he squeezes it. The Rat reminded him of his duty to the Omni, gesturing him to calm down before glaring at McFist while running a finger across his throat.

"Well... so much for technology these days, huh?" The Sorcerer managed a smile, trying hard to contain his rage.

"Oh yeah. Glad you warned us about that, _Danny Thunderman_ being the Ninja and all." McFist replied, "So, if I destroy the Ninjas, I'll finally get my reward?"

"Oh yes." The Sorcerer 'assured'.

"And you'll finally get _what you truly deserve_." The Sorceress added before sharing evil grins with the Sorcerer and the Rat.

* * *

"So you guys knew each other since childhood?" Hana asked as she and Randy walked into the forest.

"Yeah. Best Bros 'til the end. Always doing crazy things together, never ever forgetting each other's party..." Randy reconsidered the last part, "Sometimes. Man! Couldn't we just Ninja-Leap there?"

"They always say, 'a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.'" 'Hana' quoted, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little exercise."

"Who? Me? What about you? You afraid of being out-Ninjaed?" Randy teased.

'Hana' just smirked before asking, "So you and Howard aren't just best friends, but brothers?"

"Yeah but not like you and your brothers brothers." Randy explained, "Its a thing of ours. Started since we were kids."

* * *

 _Little Howard and Randy were playing with each other. Their families decided to have a picnic one day. Little Heidi was busy playing with her dolls only to have mud thrown at her face. It wasn't long until she joined her brother and her friend in a messy mud fight._

 _A little while later after lunch, Little Howard gave his best friend a stuffed owl. Little Randy happily hugged the owl before sharing his and Howard's Special Fist-Bump._

* * *

"Must be wonderful to have a friend who always has your back no matter what." 'Hana' mused.

"Yeah. Sometimes we have our ups and downs and our Bro-moments are ruined by Ninja duty, but we're good." Randy said, "Weird he hasn't texted me where..."

"Took you guys long enough." Randy was surprised when he met the annoyed glare of his best friend. He was even more surprised to find that Heidi, Theresa and his other witnesses had arrived earlier than him and 'Hana'.

"Whoa. What time did you early birds wake up? 5?" 'Han' quipped.

"No. 4." Heidi corrected," We just couldn't wait."

"Actually, _she_ couldn't wait." Howard corrected.

"Shut up Howard and start recording." Heidi excitedly took out her phone.

"Wait. Wait. Mask not on yet." Randy stopped her before she could press the recording button.

"You know, discovering your identity as the Ninja, I've got a lot of things in my mind and here's one of them; _Couldn't you just admit to everyone you were the Ninja instead of letting your weird book mind-wipe me?!_ " Debbie exploded.

"Hey. I begged you not to reveal my identity on-air. Plus you were acting like a total shoob back then." Randy defended, "You're lucky Nomicon didn't shloomp you in and Ultimate Lessoned you again. Speaking of who, you've been silent lately Nomicon. No warnings? No floating lessons? Nothing? Just some basic Ninja 101 with the expert in Ninjalogy?"

The book didn't glow and respond, giving Randy an impression of a "yes" to all his questions.

"Give me that." Debbie yanked the book out of Randy's grip and began addressing it, "I got a lot of things to say to you, Mister."

"He was a nice book. Asked me if I could help you with your ' _searching-for-your-true-purpose-in-life'_ mission." 'Hana' remarked.

"Sweet. So when do we start?" Randy eagerly asked.

"Right about, _now_." 'Hana' sat down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Ninja-Meditate? Okay." Randy shrugged as he followed her position... only to be hit on the head by a stick.

"Lesson no. 1; _Never_ let your guard down." 'Hana' hits him again, but he was prepared.

The two Ninjas clashed with one another as the others watched and recorded on their phones. 'Hana' leaped and landed on a river. She stepped on the water as if it was solid glass. Randy leaped towards her only to completely immerse himself in the water. 'Hana' _walked_ towards the spot where Randy fell, her feet making small ripples for every step she takes.

"I'm not finish with you yet." Debbie warned the book before recording 'Hana' fishing Randy out of the water.

"Try clearing your mind of any distractions and concentrate on happy thoughts." She suggested.

It was hard for Randy to follow given the _many_ _things_ that were in his mind right now. Eventually he starts thinking about his friends and family and why they were worth protecting. Finally, he was able to walk _on_ water and not drown on it.

"Watch this." 'Hana' open her hand, revealing two Ninja Cold Balls and started twirling, causing water to gather around her like a tornado. The water tornado exploded into the sky, only to form into snow that covered the entire forest.

"G-glad we b-br-rought s-sweaters." Heidi shivered.

Unknown to the group, they were being spied on.

"Look at them, goofing around like the weak-minded little vermin they are." The Sorceress remarked as the Ninjas quickly spun their friends around, replacing their normal clothes with warmer attire. An annoyed squeak caught her attention, "Oh. No offense. So, how's our one-armed _friend_ doing?"

The Sorcerer conjured up a stank ball of energy, revealing Viceroy working vigorously in assembling the robot while McFist _observed_ him while sipping on a cocktail and being fanned by a Robo-Ape.

"To be honest, you were more of a help than he ever was." The Sorcerer patted the Rat on the head. The Rat squeaked in satisfaction.

Meanwhile, after teaching Randy a few moves and so, 'Hana' decided they should have a little fun. Randy took out a cube of ice from a frozen pond and began chiseling it. 'Hana' helped by quickly slashing on the ice, turning it immediately into a sled. After making another sled, the boys and girls rode separately on both sleds and raced each other. The boys were getting the upper hand, so 'Hana' decided to give her team's sled more speed by thrusting her hand behind the sled. A ray of light blasted from her hand, pushing the sled further, passing the boys' sled in the process.

"Hey!" Bucky protested.

"Break's over!" 'Hana' chirped.

Randy decided to get back at her by making the same move. Soon, the girls and boys were neck-in-neck.

Seeing the teens having so much fun, the Sorcerer and Sorceress decided to have a little _fun_ of their own by casting a spell, causing a mound of earth to emerged from the ground. Instead of crashing into it, the sleds slid on it, causing both teams to be flung into the sky. Before they could plummet to the ground, 'Hana' summoned a spell that caused them to stop in mid-air.

"We're flying!" Julien cried in glee, "Imagine; to have such power... Oh! What a bliss."

Randy quietly let out a small, sad sigh. Julien did had such a power. Randy was partly the cause of it and he felt guilty for creating such a monster. He was surprised that Julien was not at all bothered by the fact that he was replaced by his inner darkness and got banished to a forsaken realm, but he was also saddened that Julien never let go of his... _obsession_ , no matter how many people he had hurt.

He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't see where he was going until he bumped into someone.

"Th-Theresa. Hey." He blushed.

"Hey. Who knew all these times, you, Randy Cunningham, the sweetest boy in school, would turn out to be the Ninja?" Theresa claimed.

"You thought I was _cute_? Randy repeated the last word.

"Its amazing. To think the Ninja was standing beside you... Like, WOW!" She went on, "Oh my God. We us-ied."

Randy felt happy that Theresa thought he was bruce. Yet, it almost sounded like she preferred his Ninja side over his Cunningham side. Just when he was about to ask her, someone threw a snowball at his face.

"In your face!" Bash gloated.

Randy just smirked behind his mask as he twirled around, gathering snow around him until he was encased in a large snowball which he hurled at Bash, and his other friends.

The Snowball exploded on the ground, freeing the group in the process, but the snow fell on them, in a way that it make them look like famous landmarks.

"I wanted to be the Statue of Liberty." Unfortunately for Bucky, he was the Sphinx while Dash looked like the Statue of Liberty.

"Dude, you rock!" Bash screamed, removing the snow from him, "I thought you were just a shoob, but you're bruce to me. Hey! I just realized; I hanged out with the Ninja! And he saw my room!"

Randy always did thought Bash was the shoobest guy in school. Turns out, he can be a really bruce nice guy at some times... even when he wasn't the Ninja.

'Hana' smirked as she silently stood behind him, arms out-stretched to push him into the snow. But before she could, Randy, moved out of the way, causing her to fall flat on her face. Randy laughed at her failed prank. Instead of being irritated, she joined in the laugh, got up and snapped her fingers. Her imprint immediately came to life, creating a snow-like duplicate of her.

"Whoa." Morgan gasped in surprise before masking it, "I mean... just one snow Ninja?"

In response, 'Hana' made a parting gesture with her hands; the snow Ninja splitted into two, creating another snow Ninja.

" _6_ can play that game." Randy narrowed his eyes.

"You tell her, Ninja." Howard slapped Randy on the back, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the snow.

Randy got up and wiped the snow off him before snapping his fingers, bringing his imprint to life. However, due to his awkward movements before he fell, the imprint came to life with a bent leg and arm, making it look like a weird art that came to life (which it actually was).

'Hana' and her snow copies giggled in amusement. Randy stomped his foot on the snow in anger, causing the ground to ripple, sending a wave of energy that made his snow copy 10× bigger than him!

'Hana's' snow copies dropped their swords in astonishment... before being pummeled back into snow by the snow giant.

"Wow. I was going to show you that next move." 'Hana' smirked, impressed.

"Yeah, well... I got bored watching you teach me some wonkin' tricks." Randy replied, "I mean come on. When are you going sign me up for the Advance Class?"

"Oh you'll get there soon. It's just a matter of time." 'Hana' turned her back away from him as she replied, hiding the sinister smile under her mask.

It take 'Hana' long to teach Randy the Advanced techniques he couldn't get from the NinjaNomicon. He learned how to momentarily freeze time (in order to eat Howard's hot dog), become invisible (and shoved snow under Julien's clothes), shrink objects (or in Howard's case, people. He forgave him for eating his last hot dog since he was able to eat his extra hot dog after shrinking to 10× his size), phasing through objects, and among other advance Ninja tricks. He even learned how to create illusions, seeing how he was able to conjure up an imaginary giant vision of the Sorcerer and freaked the others out of their skin. Well... except Morgan.

"What's wrong Morgan? Can't handle a little excitement?" Randy teased.

Morgan's eyes momentarily widened in surprise before... "Whatever."

Randy just groaned in annoyance. Man that girl can be so hard-core. It makes him wonder if she even has a heart at all.

"You're ready for the brucest Ninja Technique of all time?" 'Hana' asked.

"You mean...?" Randy asked in anticipation.

"Alright everyone, back away. Back away. Or do you want to end up being Ninja Barbecue?" 'Hana's' last statement prompt the group to walk away from them, but not too far for them to get a clear picture, and footage.

"You ready?" 'Hana' asked. Randy nodded in anticipation, "Alright. First clear your mind. Next, do what I do."

Both Ninjas leaped high into the air. As Randy copied 'Hana's' moves, he could feel a wave of great energy surging through him. The group watched in anticipation as the two were engulfed in a ray of light.

Finally, after completing the final pose, the two Ninjas plummeted to the ground, surrounding everything around them in a flash of light! When the light subsided, there were two craters where the two Ninjas plummeted.

"That, was, so **BRUCE!** " Randy exclaimed as he and 'Hana' emerged from the craters, "You were all... and I was all... and then we...!"

Randy held 'Hana's' hands and spun both of them around until they landed on their backs on the ground, laughing their heads off.

As if on cue, the Sorcerer, the Sorceress and the Rat smirked at each other before disappearing in a cloud of stank.

"I couldn't say it better myself!" Heidi agreed, "This will surely beat the limelight out of Telly Minnow's Me-Cast! You guys will be there to back me up, right?"

"All mask?" Randy asked.

"No face." Heidi replied.

"You got it." He replied.

Heidi screamed in delight and grabbed her brother by the arm, "Come on, Howard! I got to have these videos edited before the Fair, and you're gonna help me!"

"Awww! But I don't wanna!" Howard whined as he was being dragged by his sister.

"Here." Debbie shoved the Nomicon on Randy's chest, "For a magical ancient book, he sure is quiet."

"What do you think of this one?" Bucky sang a few notes, causing 'Hana' to twitch in annoyance.

"Uh... save that for the Fair, Bucky." Randy stopped him before 'Hana' could explode. Bucky just eagerly nodded his head, "Hana, thanks to you, my duty as the Ninja of Norisville is more clearer to me than it ever was before. I don't even remember why I planned to quit before."

"I'm glad to be of help." As Randy went to join his friends, 'Hana' flashed a sinister grin, "Although, I have a feeling you have yet to realize your _true_ destiny."

* * *

The Sorcerer, the Sorceress and the Rat returned to McFist industries only to find the gazillionaire dozing in his sleep and Viceroy looking like a wreck as he installed the final components of his latest creation (which will soon be dubbed by McFist as _his_ creation. Wait for it now).

" **FINALLY!** " Viceroy exclaimed, waking up McFist," **My Greatest Creation, com...** "

Before he could finish, McFist pushed him out of the way and stood beside the robot, " _My_ Greatest Creation, **COMPLETE!** Boy you have no idea how long _I've_ worked hard to make this plan flawless."

As McFist went on with _his_ "ingenious plan", he was oblivious to the anger boiling inside his co-worker.

" _That, does,_ _ **IT!**_ " Viceroy exploded as he marched towards McFist and got to his face, " _ **I HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR INSOLENCE! ALL THOSE YEARS I'VE BEEN WORKING MY BUTT OFF AND ALL YOU DO IS SLACK AROUND PRETENDING TO BE THE BIG CHEESE EVERYONE THINKS YOU ARE, BUT YOU'RE NOT! I'VE SPENT COUNTLESS HOURS FINISHING THAT HUNK OF JUNK, AND THE ONLY TIME YOU GOT UP ON YOUR FEET WAS WHEN YOU NEEDED TO REFILL YOUR MARTINI ON THAT DISPENSER YOU'VE BEEN WHINING ME TO BUILD!"**_

"Refreshing." The Sorcerer commented as he, the Sorceress and the Rat tried the said machine.

"Thanks. Glad I thought about it." McFist boasted.

" _ **I QUIT!**_ " Viceroy exploded before leaving the room with his robot Otto, " _ **Good luck figuring how to destroy those Ninjas on your own with THAT!"**_

"You can't quit." Mcfist retorted, "I... I was just about to fire you for insubordination."

" **Well I** _ **really appreciate**_ **that!** " Viceroy bellowed for the last time as he slammed the door shut.

Once he was gone, McFist felt inside him cracking. Sure Viceroy and him have their fall-out now and then. But...

He suddenly brush it off as he turned to face the giant robot _Viceroy_ built..

"Bah! Who needs him? We can figure this out. Right, Odd Ozzy?" McFist asked his stuffed owl, "And once we get rid of those Ninjas, we'll finally get what we truly deserve in the first place!"

"That, we can _assure._ " The Sorcerer sinisterly grinned as he clinked glasses with the Sorceress and the Rat.

* * *

 **Told you so. )=)**


	8. Un-Fair Advantage

"Welcome everyone to the annual Norisville Fair!" Heidi's voice boomed from the stage over-looking the entire Fair filled with fun-filled booths. Everyone seized eating and dunking people in tanks of water to listen to the budding TV hostess' announcement, "In honor of this festive merriment, I would like to astound you with what I call 'The Bruce-tastic Scoop of All Time!'"

"I'd like to see that for myself." A teenage boy with black hair wearing a red checkered sweater, dark blue pants and glasses appeared on stage looking unimpressed.

"Telly Minnow? What are you doing here?" Heidi sassed.

"Enjoying the festivities just like everyone else." Telly smirked, "And to _astound_ you with my presence. Plus I have a very interesting treat for all you Ninja-fans."

Everyone mumbled in excitement while Heidi rolled her eyes. From the top of a booth, an evil being was about to spread chaos when...

"Not now." The Sorceress hissed as she slapped her partner's hand.

"Sorry. I just can't resist envy." The Sorcerer apologized. The Rat perched on his shoulder and squeaked, "I know what he said, but really. (Rat squeaks again) Well excuse me."

"Now what's this about 'The Brucest Scoop of All Time'?" Telly waved his hands in a mocking manner.

"Oh nothing much." Heidi acted innocently, "I just had a nice trip to the woods yesterday with the Ninjas."

"Well I'm so _dying_ to see it." Telly mocked.

"So are _we_."

In a puff of red smoke, the Ninja _s_ of Norisville appeared on stage. The crowd cheered for their heroes as Randy gestured to Heidi, "Roll-it."

It took many hours (and a lot of Howard's complaining) for her to compile all of her friends' clips and edit it into a long tribute video of the Ninjas. Each clip showed 'Hana' showing Randy the brucest Ninja moves. They even included clips of the group having fun with the Ninja.

When the video finished, everyone clapped in excitement. Telly angrily left the stage in a huff, satisfying Heidi.

"Heidi Weinerman everyone!" 'Hana' lifted Heidi's arm in the air and the cheers became louder.

Heidi winked at the two Ninjas before they smoke-bombed away.

* * *

"You have no idea what its like to be tortured by your own sister." Howard complained, earning an annoying cough from Randy who gestures at 'Hana', "What?"

"At least you had some bonding time with your sister." 'Hana' stated.

"She's been yelling at me to hurry up. See _these_ bags?" Howard pointed at the big schnasty black marks under his eyes which made the others shudder in disgust.

"You guys were **A-MAY-ZING**! " Heidi exclaimed before showing a footage on her phone of Telly angrily kicking a trashcan and _choking_ it, "You guys should've seen his face _in person_! I guess you weren't that annoying as I thought you were, _Danny_."

Randy could tell she was joking by the wink of her eye. Howard rambled on and on in frustration on how she made him _help_ her all night. Unfortunately for him, Randy's mind was on somewhere else.

"Man! Wouldn't it be cool for a robot to show up today?"

"That's all this town's been getting everyday. Now for some monsters."

"I bet the Ninjas' going to kick every butt."

"Probably a million of them."

"I hope the Ninja would come to my rescue."

"Don't forget to send me an Us-ie if that happens."

Randy felt a little proud of the Ninja getting a lot of attention all because of Heidi's video. Yet, why did it felt and sound like everyone was taking advantage of him?

"I got you Gravy Fries!" 'Hana's' voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "I would've got you one Howard, but I ate it on the way."

"Oh come on!" Howard protested.

"There she is. There's our future TV Host." Mort Weinerman approached his daughter along with his wife.

"Oh Sweet Heart, how ever were you able to get an interview with the Ninjas?" Mrs. Weinerman asked.

"A talented reporter never reveals her resources." Heidi replied, secretly winking at 'Hana' who winks back. Luckily for her, her parents couldn't see her.

"Hey Mort!" Randy's Dad greeted.

"Melly! Danny!" Mort replied, sharing a special hand shake with Mr. Cunningham.

"Alright! Now for some Monster-free, and Robot-free good time!" Howard exclaimed as the teens left their parents to chat with each other.

"Ooh! Lets go over there!" Theresa pointed towards a ride, grabbing Randy's arm.

"No way. That's so wonk." Bash protested, taking a hold of Randy's other arm.

"Oh please. That's _super wonk_." Morgan complained separating the two from Randy, "Besides; He owes me a rematch."

"Oh please. Its not like you can think of a better merriment." Julien protested before whispering to Randy, " _Like Ninja-Pranking Sinjin Knightfire._ "

" _You had me in Ninja-Pranking._ " Randy whispered back.

"Actually, he's going to help me free the poor innocent Mexican Death Bear from his dreary prison." Debbie pointed to the animal exhibit. Somehow someone thought it was a _great_ idea to let kids pet animals other than farm animals.

"What about my song?" Bucky called.

Randy managed to slip away from the group as they argued among themselves.

"I should've revealed my identity eons ago." Randy exclaimed, happy with the attention he was getting.

"You know they only like you because you're the Ninja right?" Howard pointed out.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. From it emerged a giant robot that seams to be a mix of the previous robots Randy fought as the Ninja.

" _ **Ninjas!**_ " McFist's disguised voice boomed. He was hidden inside the machine, controlling its every moves, " _ **Come out and face me! I mean us. Sorry little buddy. Daddy didn't mean to...**_ "

Everyone was confused and feeling awkward when the robot began to baby-talk. The Sorcerer slapped his face in annoyance. _McFist, you shoob-ball. Plus did he have to take his stupid owl with him?_

McFist finally stopped when he noticed the weird looks he was getting... and began smashing everything in sight.

"It's Ninja..." Before Randy could slip on the Mask.

"I got this!" 'Hana' leaped towards the robot, "You guys have fun. I'll handle this monster."

"Well lucky us. Gravy Fries, here we come!" Howard stopped on his tracks when he noticed the others remaining where they stood.

Randy could see the effort 'Hana' was pushing through as she clashed with the robot-clad McFist. No matter how many attacks and Ninja Techniques she conjured up, she couldn't lay a single slash on the big guy... without a little help.

"I gotta go out there." Randy decided.

"Oh come on!" Howard protested, "You finally got a 800 year old Ninja to do your shooby job for you,"

" _Above_ 800." Debbie corrected.

"And you're still gonna ditch me with _these_ guys?" Howard finished.

"Hey!" The others protested.

Randy rushed to hide behind a tent. The others followed, only to witness him slipping on the Mask.

"Oh yeah. Really bruce, Cunningham." Howard rolled his eyes, "Some friend you are."

Randy paused for a while in order to process those last words. Sure he and Howard had their fall outs, but... something felt, _piercing_ about this one.

The Ninja leaped towards the action, leaving the others to give Howard scolding glares.

"What?" He asked defensively.

Just as 'Hana' was about to be hammered, she found herself in the arms of her partner.

"I thought I told you to take the load off." She quipped.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easily." Randy remarked, holding off one of the robot's arms which looked like the head of a bear.

Howard looked at his best friend with jealousy while everyone else cheered for their heroes. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a black and red object on the ground; The Ninjanomicon. Randy must have dropped it in a hurry.

"You know you've been awfully quiet lately." Howard leered as he picked the book up and hurried behind a tent, the others following him curiously.

Howard opened the book. Immediately, he gave a loud gasp as his eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Heidi asked.

" _This_ _isn't the Ninjanomicon!_ " Howard exclaimed.

"How would you know?" Bucky asked.

"The goofy drawing of me and Randy isn't here." Howard chuckled, "Man. You should've seen them. Classic Weinerman flair."

" _You drew_ on an 800 year old Ancient Ninja relic?" Debbie asked.

"Oh he didn't mi-I- _ **AAAAY!**_ " Realization struck Howard when he recalled what Randy said to him yesterday;

 _"You've been silent lately, Nomicon..._ "

 _"Nice book. Asked me if I could help you with your..."_

"Hana!" Howard glared.

"Okay." Heidi cocked an eyebrow, "Now you're just being..."

Before Heidi could finish, the "Ninjanomicon" turned completely black. Black tentacles emerged from the book, surrounding the group, trapping them inside a cage. As the group tried to process what just happened, Julien's fearful stuttering caught their attention as he pointed to three glaring creatures.

"You dropped your shoe." The Sorcerer said with malice, prompting Howard to gulp in fear.

Meanwhile, the two Ninjas were gaining the upper hand, much to the anger of the gazillionaire. 'Hana' was too busy holding off a bunch of tentacle to notice a robot sword behind her. But before Randy could warn her, she simply leaped out of the way, only for the sword to chop the tentacles off.

"And you thought I was gonna..."

Before she could finish, a giant robot snake head swallowed her up.

" **HANAAAA!"**


	9. You Stank'd Your Way Right Into My Heart

The spectators froze in fear after what they had just witnessed; the giant robot _**ATE**_ the other Ninja.

Enraged, Randy unsheathed his sword and knocked the robot to the ground before slicing the giant snake head, freeing his partner in the process. She was safe, but unconscious.

"Don't worry." He laid her down on the ground, "I'll take care of him."

The Ninja and the Robot clashed once more, this time with more intensity than before. Randy was really giving it all. He was determined to avenge his partner (who secretly flashed a nasty smirk).

* * *

"Sorcerer. Hey. How's it going?" Howard greeted nervously.

"Skip that." The Sorcerer glared, shutting Howard up.

"Hey. Don't we know you?" Bash asked the Sorceress.

Immediately, the Sorceress transformed into a beautiful human girl. The boys ogled at the sight before them... until she transformed back into the Sorceress.

"NOW WE REMEMBER!" Bucky cringed in disgust.

"Such allure." Julien sighed, creeping out the others.

The Sorcerer looked back at McFist beating the lights out of the Ninja and grunted in annoyance, "At this rate, we're going to have to find another Ninja."

The Rat squeaked in response before scurrying over to the battle scene.

* * *

" _ **You think you're the big cheese with all your Ninja Suit, and Ninja Weapons and Ninja Moves,**_ " McFist taunted, " _ **BUT YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A WEAK SHOOB BEHIND THAT MASK!**_ "

Just as McFist was about to finish off the Ninja, he was caught by surprise by the appearance of the Rat inside the robot; the little vermin wiggled in a loose hole and scurried all over McFist, distracting him in the process of dropping the Ninja.

Randy unsheathed his sword and let all the rage inside him take over. He charged towards the Robot, and in one swift move, slashed it apart... **revealing the gazillionaire to everyone in Norisville!**

The exposed gazillionaire tried to explain, but everyone just couldn't believe the most beloved man in Norisville would try to kill the Ninja.

The Rat scurried back to the Sorcerer, both high-fiving each other in success. The teens (except Howard) couldn't believe their eyes and stood open-mouthed. Heidi stuttered, only to faint. The group looked at Howard for an explanation.

"You guys wouldn't believe us if we told you!" He defended.

"Seriously? _Seriously?!_ " Randy exclaimed, "You can't through one day without killing me? What have I ever do to you? What do you got against the Ninja?"

"You always ruined everything for me, _Danny Thunderman_!" McFist bellowed with hate.

"It's _Randy_. _Randy Cunningham!_ " Randy corrected, only to realize that he just revealed his identity to everyone in Norisville.

The crowd exchanged murmurs of surprise and shock. The ones who were mostly surprised were Randy's friends and family as well as the others who knew him. Who knew a 9th grader would turn out to be the Ninja?

" **What's so great about you anyway?!** " McFist bellowed, " **Without that mask, you're just a weak nobody! You're just some average teen thinking he's so bruce like everyone else when you're really just a...** "

Randy couldn't take it anymore. He tolerated with McFist for far too long but now...

Everyone cheered for the Ninja, urging him to kick the wonk out of McFist, but those cheers felt like rotten Gravy Fries; you ignore them for a week and when you suddenly have a hunger for them, they get really schnasty. Everyone was telling him to take out the trash just like always. They were cheering for the _Ninja_ to take out the trash.

He was so consumed by his anger for McFist. Torn between his normal teenage life and Ninja duties. So much negative emotion was swirling around him, taking the form of a dark black cloud. His thoughts began to cloud as his eyes turned red.

" **CUNNINGHAM!** " Howard cried. Somehow he was too concerned for his friend to notice that he just destroyed the cage just by waving his hands; immediately, the bars turned into smoke, allowing the group to escape.

The Sorcerer, the Sorceress and the Rat just watch them go with nasty grins on their faces.

Howard ran as fast as he could in order to reach his friend. He couldn't just let him be consumed by his own darkness, even after their latest argument.

Sadly, he couldn't reach him on time...

The black cloud surrounding Randy exploded, covering everything in its path. Eventually the cloud died down. But where the Ninja of Norisville once stood was a large black monstrous creature with white eyes wearing the Ninja suit.

The once excited revelry turned into a calamity of mixed emotions; some panicked and ran. Some hid even in the tiniest of spaces. Some just stood frozen in place while others recorded what was now dubbed as the "Greatest Disaster That Has Befallen Norisville"; **Randy Cunningham, Ninja Protector of Norisville,** _ **has been turned into a hideous beast!**_

"I don't think I can handle so much chaos!" The Sorceress fainted out of excitement in the Sorcerer's arms.

A midst the panic, a black clad figure casually strolled to the Stank'd Ninja, unfazed even when he roared at _her_.

Everyone cried for the Ninja's partner to save them, even to the point of begging for _her_ help. The Black Ninja responded by summoning a chain made out of black energy and wrapping it around the Beast's neck before pulling on it hard, causing the head to make contact with the ground. Randy got back to his feet, but instead of attacking _her_ in anger, he simply bowed his head in respect.

"That's a good little Ninja." 'Hana' patted his large head in amusement.

"Hana?"

'Hana' turned around with a glare, facing the horrified looks of her 'friends'.

" _Hana_ _ **IS DEAD!**_ " Everyone cringed at the demonic voice that resonated from the Black Ninja, " _She sacrificed her life for those weak, mindless vermin she called her_ _ **'BROTHERS'!**_ Fortunately for me, she got what she deserve. She, and the rest of those worthless humans who dared stood in the way of _me,_ **THE OMNI!** "

" _YOU'RE THE_ _ **OMNI?!**_ " Howard exclaimed.

"B-but... You said you killed the O-Omni y-years ago." Debbie stuttered.

" _She sealed me away in_ _ **this**_ _pathetic form!_ " The Omni gestured at Hana's body, "It didn't kill me but it did kill her!"

Everyone gaped in surprise and fear, mostly Howard and his friends.

"You're telling me all these times we've been hanging out with _**A MONSTER?!**_ " Heidi cried in surprise.

"Say hello to our business partner." The Sorcerer appeared beside McFist.

"And your new boss." The Sorceress appeared on his other side.

McFist was too dumbfounded and shocked to complete a simple sentence. The Omni slowly approached Randy, eyeing his Ninja Mask with greed.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on my boy!" Danny threatened.

"Please! He's so young!" Melly begged.

Stank'd Randy growled at his parents before growing a feet taller, gaining a lot of gasps from the crowd. He wouldn't have attacked and wrecked havoc if they didn't flash their cameras at him.

Randy shredded his way throughout the fair, destroying every booth in sight. He managed to free the animals from their cages, unfortunately the Mexican Death bear had to roar at him, prompting him to open his mouth...

" **NO!** How could you kill such an innocent creature?! You Monster! You **MONSTER!"** Debbie cried.

Upon hearing her voice, Randy turned around and faced the girl with _four_ glaring monster eyes.

"Uh... Did I say _monster_? What I meant to say was..." Before Debbie could finish, Randy let out another roar, causing everyone to panic.

"M-maybe music can soothe the savage beast." Bucky began to sing his song, but this only caused Randy more anger and grow big bat-like ears.

"H-hey Buddy. R-remember us? Best friends?" Bash tried to calm him down. Instead, he grew extra pair of muscular arms.

Howard knew he had to save his best friend, even if he was a rampaging monster and devouring every gravy fry in his wake. So like every loyal sidekick... he screamed, ran and hid like a little girl. The others followed.

They manage to find a hiding place behind a shooting booth. Luckily for them, Stank'd Randy passed the booth. Howard sighed in relief, but was surprised when Morgan clung to him in fear, quietly screaming like a little girl.

When Morgan noticed the looks she was getting from her friends, she let go of Howard and just simply crossed her arms as if nothing happened, "Whatever."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook. The booth was lifted from the ground, revealing Stank Randy now armed with quills which he aims at his friends.

"Randy, stop!" Theresa tried to calm him down, "Please. You're better than this. Please don't let Norisville lose the kind Ninja we love and..."

She didn't get to finish as Randy threw the booth inches away from her before sprouting tentacles.

"Is this not a suitable moment to admit how much I envy him in his new form?" Julien asks, earning surprise looks from his friends, "I was only a spider while he gets _THAT_!"

Randy roared once again before gaining horns on his head.

"Oh, my, JUICE!" Heidi exclaimed, taking out her phone, "I have _got_ to record this!"

Randy tried slashing her with a tentacle but Howard safely pushed her out of the way. Randy growled before gaining sharp fangs which he used to tear down a ride.

"Look at the chaos he's creating." The Sorceress sighed heavenly as she, the Sorcerer, the Rat, the Omni and McFist watched the destruction from afar.

"Oh yes. He's quite the troublemaker." The Sorcerer crossed his arms in jealousy. The Rat mimicked his moves.

"Excellent work McFist." The Omni commented, "You succeeded in bringing your lifelong enemy to the Dark Side."

"Holy Cheese. I ruined the Ninja. And now he's terrorizing the very people who adore and worship me." McFist mused to himself, "Aw YEAH!"

"Cunningham, I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice." Howard said as he and the others were cornered. Randy crawling towards them by an inch, "I _told_ you not to go! But did you listen?! No! No you didn't! Now look at you! St..."

He couldn't finish as a claw collided inches away from him. Stank Randy growled, his eyes peering straight into Howard's frightened soul.

"C-Cunningham?" Howard asked warily, backing away slowly, "It's me, remember? Howard? Your Best Friend?"

Randy glared and growled at Howard before sprouting large black wings, " _Randy. Howard._ _ **NOT FRIENDS!**_ " He roared before taking to the skies.

Sensing his _partner's_ intentions, the Omni covered himself and his lackeys (including McFist) in a black bubble as Randy blew black smoke everywhere, turning those who get in contact into monsters. Howard spotted Randy's parents and dragged them to where the others were hiding, sparing them from the black smoke.

"That's enough!" The Omni commanded, his eyes glowing red, " _Down._ "

Randy obeyed and landed on the ground before bowing in respect to his master. The Omni took off his hood, revealing the face of Hana before taking off Randy's Ninja Mask. Without it, he looked even more monstrous than before.

"At last. Ultimate freedom will be mine!" The Omni slipped the mask on his head, causing it to glow, "And once I regain my Chaotic-ness, I will once again lay waste to this... _**Oh you ha**_ _ **ve**_ _ **got to be KIDDING ME!**_ "

"Does it require a sacrifice? I volunteer McFist." The Sorcerer called, much to the gazillionaire's confusion.

"I can't tell because I need _8 other parts of the INCANTATION!_ " The Omni bellowed, taking off the mask, "What kind of spell is divided into 9 parts in 9 different masks?! And if that wasn't bad enough, _he hid the other masks in the 8 corners of NORISVILLE!_ "

The Omni exploded, prompting everyone to huddle in fear. (The Sorcerer pushed McFist off him)

"Fortunately for me, their locations can be found in the NinjaNomicon." He calmed down a bit as he brought out the Nomicon.

The next thing he knew, someone hurled hot gravy in his face. He was too distracted by his stung eyes to notice Howard grabbing the Ninja Mask and NinjaNomicon. By the time the Rat licked the gravy off his eyes, Howard and the gang, along with Randy's parents were making a get-away.

"Do something you shoobs!" The Omni commanded.

"Do something you shoob!" The Sorcerer repeated to McFist.

"Do something you shoobs!" McFist repeated to the Robo Apes who immediately chased the group.

"I have other plans for you, my Dear Ninja." The Omni stopped Stank'd Randy from chasing down his former friends.

Meanwhile, the Robo Apes were too busy chasing the group that they didn't bother looking _underground._


	10. The 1st Ninja

"A thousand of possible hiding places in Norisville, and you pick _**THIS?!**_ " Heidi exclaimed as they threaded through the sewers, "Do you even realize how the stench would affect my natural aroma? Howard, are you listening?"

" _ **I don't know what else to do, OKAY?!**_ " Howard snapped, surprising the others. He sullenly looked down at the Nomicon which he took away from the Omni thanks to a nearby Gravy Fries Stand, "I just lost my best friend to a monster. Who was weirdly trapped in a girl's body."

"And to think I had a crush on her." Bucky pouted.

"Actually, I quite find him more mysterious this way." Julien piped up, making the others cringe in disgust.

"Does anyone get the weird feeling we're being watched?" Debbie asked. As soon as she said that, the group looked around warily, but barely caught sight of eyes glowing in the darkness, disappearing every second.

Suddenly, Howard's ears caught the sound of what seams to be rotating gears. The group turned to a corner, only to gape in surprise at the sight before them;

Swarms of small animal-like robots crowded the place, eyeing the group with curiosity, probably wondering if any of them are _edible._ Some were in the shape of rats, raccoon, spiders and other mechanical creepy crawlies that literally _crept_ the group out... except Julien.

"Hey. Get back here." He called after a robot rat he was cuddling with only for it to leap out of his hands and scurry towards a direction.

"Julien." Howard rolled his eyes as the group followed their weird friend.

They followed the rat... only to come face to face with a mad scientist!

The man looked like he had been living in the sewers for years, as evident by his torn lab coat, unshaved face and wild unruly hair that looks like a result of years handling electrical appliances.

"My, my. Visitors." The man spoke in a familiar voice as he stroke the robo rat affectionally.

"Willy?" Melly asked.

"Melly?" The man echoed back, "I haven't seen you since High School."

"I heard McFist fired you." Melly said.

" _I_ _ **QUIT ALRIGHT?!**_ " Viceroy exploded, scaring the robots and everyone else, "All that egocentric, wonked shoob has been doing was take credit for all the schemes I conjure up just to realize his dreams in destroying the Ninja!"

"Hold on." Danny interrupted as Viceroy began imitating McFist, "First we found out that our son was the Ninja,"

"Then you're telling us that you and your boss have been working alongside some freaks of nature for...what? Forever?" Melly added.

"Just to kill our son?!" Both finished in disbelief.

"Can I help it if I want to over-achieve myself?" Viceroy defended.

The couple gritted their teeth, ready to pounce on him any second... only for them to slump their backs against the wall in exasperation.

"A million people in Norisville and the entire universe chose our son as its Protector." Danny groaned.

"Why? Why did it have to be him? He's so young." Melly sobbed.

The moment was broken by a sudden bark and robotic beeps. From out of the shadows emerged what seems to be an orange haired cowboy leading a small robot and some kind of blob on leashes.

"Otto! Nicholas!" Viceroy squealed as he was tackled by his, _pets_ , "Did you had a good time with Uncle Creep? Yes you did."

"Things are getting really schnasty out there." The Creep gestured for Howard to give him the book. The teen hesitated before finally handing over the NinjaNomicon, "We best be moving along."

"Oh no." Heidi shook her head, "We are not going back up there."

"Who said anything about _up_?" The Creep asked, opening the NinjaNomicon, "Hope you're standing next to something soft."

A flash of light blinded everyone in the room. When it died down, the teens, and the adults, including Viceroy's pets, collapsed on the ground with blank white eyes.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?" The Sorceress sighed, gazing into the eyes of the Sorcerer. Both were seated in front of a beautiful candlelight. Violin music can be heard in the background.

"Yes. It's quite _peaceful_." The Sorcerer sighed in return.

Stank'd Randy flew around Norisville, his black mist corrupting anyone who got in his way, transforming them into monsters, much to the Omni's delight.

The Sorcerer and Sorcerer began leaning towards each other, eyes closed...

"Hey!"

The two powerful beings suddenly opened their eyes. To their disgusts, their lips were touching the cheeks of McFist. They pulled away, only for the Sorcerer to snap his fingers, prompting the rat, dressed in a white tux, to hit the gazillionaire from behind with his tiny violin. (For a tiny guy, he hits _really_ hard.)

* * *

"You give and give, and what do you get in return? Nothing." The Omni mused as he comfortingly stroke Stank'd Randy's hair which were made out of quills. Suddenly, his eyes glowed red as he stood up. As if on cue, Randy followed suite. Soon he was following The Omni's every moves, destroying near buildings and such, "That's what they all do. They think they have superiority over you when in reality, they are the weak ones. But now, you no longer have to listen to them. You decide your fate! You...!"

"You Omni Excellency!"

The Omni groaned as he released Randy from his control and turned to face McFist, "Well?"

"Well, uh...I _sorta, found a part_ of them." McFist replied sheepishly, grabbing Bucky's hat, which he dropped during the chase, from one of the Robo Apes.

"You useless **SHOOB!** " The Omni angrily snatched the hat from McFist, "Without that book and mask, I'm forever sealed in a body of a teenage girl. And if that wasn't bad enough, I'm _starting_ to think like one. Just look what I did to Verminious."

On cue, he held up the Rat now dressed in a black tux. He didn't mind as he winked slyly at them.

"You called him 'Verminious'?" McFist asked.

"A Rat can out-sniff those brats in seconds. In fact..." The Omni waved Bucky's hat in front of the Rat, prompting him to smell it before scurrying to find the group, "That's right, Little One. You'll get a tempting reward soon."

"Don't I get a reward for my effort?" McFist asked.

" **NO!** Not until you get me those shoobs!" The Omni bellowed before returning to Randy.

" _This is all your fa_..." McFist stopped ounce he realized that Viceroy wasn't there. Oh what the juice? He doesn't need him anyway. With Odd Ozzy by his side, he can handle things.

Sort of...

* * *

The portal into the Nomicon was filled with screams. Only the Creep remained unfazed as an Ancient Japanese village came into view. The group landed on a roof only fall and land on another roof. Just when they thought they were about to softly land on a cart full of flowers... they landed on a cart of boards.

"Hey Creep, Old Buddy!" As the group dusted themselves, they are met by a chubby man wearing a blue robe and hat. He and Creep immediately shook hands like they have done it for years, "Howard!"

"Plop Plop!" Howard rushed over to give his old friend a hug, "Guys, Plop Plop. Plop Plop, guys."

"Hey. How are you doin'? Cool. Cool. Let's go." He gestured for the group to follow him.

The group was still shocked by the sudden change of events and the world around them, but nevertheless followed him when the Creep assured that he can be trusted. As they walked, they were met by the piercing and worried gazes of the villagers. Some spoke in whispers, and they didn't sound comforting.

"Whenever I read a book, I always imagined the pages to come to life." Viceroy remarked, hugging his pets, "But now, it's just plain creepy."

"Please tell me we're going to a bath house or something." Danny asked, waving his hand in front of his nose.

The group suddenly stopped when a dragon appeared before them. The dragon eyed them curiously before taking to the skies. More mythical creatures came out of hiding and eyed the group curiously as well. Hopefully, they weren't thinking of dinner.

"Ugh! I can't believe I wasted all my rage on a phony book." Debbie groaned, "You still have a lot coming to you, Bookie."

"Why are there suddenly a lot of words floating around?" Bucky asked nervously.

Sure enough, there were a lot of words floating in the sky. All past lessons Randy has encountered during his time as Ninjas. Just by reading one of them made the group cringe uncomfortably. One lesson, _literally_ stopped the group in their tracks (they bumped into it);

 **Everyone makes mistakes. But the GREATEST mistake, is not admitting YOUR mistake.**

The lessons vanished, only to be replaced with images of Randy fighting robots and monsters and training in the Nomicon.

"Sure my friends can be total shoobs, but that doesn't make them monsters." Randy from a vision said, "Besides, part of it is my fault."

Randy's friends were surprised by the vision.

"I just have to tell Bucky the truth." Another vision showed Randy being disgusted by Bucky's 'masterpiece', "I don't want to hurt the poor guy's feelings. Still, he did work hard on it for the Ninja."

Bucky remembered the time The Ninja didn't like his music. Was it really that bad?

One vision showed the time Randy waged a Prank War on Bash. Another showed Randy fixing his mini-bike, "Guess he wasn't a total shoob after all."

Bash felt touched and a little bit guilty once he heard those words. He was also surprised when he saw a vision of young Randy de-stanking his monster-turned-mom.

Theresa blushed at the times Randy saved her as the Ninja and told her 'she smelled like rainbows'. He face reddened at a vision showing Randy secretly complimenting her.

Morgan tried ignoring a vision of her being beaten by Randy in the Game Hole. But once she saw a vision of him complimenting on her skills, she softened, a bit.

Debbie was annoyed by the vision of Randy destroying her evidences of him being the Ninja, but she softened at the times he saved her life and spared the Mexican Death Bear.

Some visions showed Randy as a kid playing with Heidi and Howard. Heidi did miss those good old days. Even after throwing mud at her, Randy apologized with a flower. Even after the many times she gets his name wrong, he always makes up for the wrongs he did to her. And even though Randy would ditch Howard during their Bro-Times, Howard knows he's doing it so that he could fulfill his duty as The Ninja and protect the people of Norisville. Besides; how can they have Gravy Fries and Whoopee World if the whole town's destroyed?

Julien always wanted to learn the Dark Arts, but once he saw how the Chaos Pearl corrupted him, he become frightened. Despite that, Randy saved him and never once considered him as a threat. He even gave him a late birthday present to compensate for the one he lost.

Viceroy was actually thankful for leaving McFist. Truth be told, he idolized the Ninja. And even though he constantly helped McFist trying to destroy him, the Ninja returned his beloved robot and saved his blob from volcanic destruction. Sometimes he wondered what it was like if _he_ was the Ninja's sidekick.

Melly and Danny were always proud of their son, despite his talents in getting into trouble. They always pray for the day their son would reach their expectations. They weren't counting on him to become the Ninja of Norisville and risking his lives for millions of people.

"Why did it have to be him?" Danny asked, "There are a thousand of good people in Norisville. Why him?"

"Even if he made a lot of mistakes, he was still willing to make it right." The Creep replied, "Besides; I have a deadline. I couldn't let a bunch of monsters roaming around for too long and turn this town into a dump. No offense."

"But he's just a kid." Melly argued, "And, maybe there are times when a crazy magical overlord takes a leave."

"So you rather let your kid lay around playing video games while the town burns and die?" The Creep asks, silencing them in place.

The group entered a temple. Once they stepped in, Viceroy's ragged and dirty appearance changed. It was as if he entered a magical bath house without even touching a single soap.

The group continued on foot until they came across the mural of the Norisu Nine. Standing in front of it was the First Ninja, his back turned on the group as if he was staring at the mural for ages.

"Creep." He muttered, not taking his eyes of the mural.

"Red." The Creep greeted, "800 years later, and _he_ still stinks."

"Hold the phone!" Heidi exclaims, "Is _he_...? Are we...?"

Howard just grinned and walked over to the First Ninja, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce the F..."

"Don't, say it." The Ninja interrupted, "For I am not worthy of such a title."

Everyone stood in silence, trying to process his words. Suddenly, the mural parted, revealing Norisville 800 years ago. The Creep and "Red" stepped forward, prompting the others to follow. They walked and walked, taking a side glance now and then. All seam peaceful... until a monster came.

The villagers panicked and hid as the beast, a giant lion with wings, dove down, smashing everything with the tip of its tail which resembles a spiked mace. The group ran as well, except for Red, Creep and Plop Plop. Unfortunately, Viceroy tripped. Howard rushed over to help him up, only for the creature's shadow to loom over them.

The two braced for the worst as the tail was coming closer to them by the inch. But instead of making contact with either boys, the tail _passed through_ them like some kind of ghost.

As they tried to process what just happened, the creature had his eyes set on an elderly couple being led by two children.

The beast pounced, mouth wide open...

 _ **Clang!**_

A man dressed in red suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stopped the beast with his staff. Two other men appeared and led the elderly couple and the kids to safety before joining their companion, along with six others, in fighting the beast.

"What you are witnessing are visions of the past." Red explained as the group watched the battle, "A time when Norisville was young. A time when chaos ran wild, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. A time when the Ninja's legacy began."

The crowd cheered as the 9 heroes roped the monster to the ground, rendering it helpless and unable to cause anymore damage.

* * *

The Rat, Verminious as he was now called, scurried into the sewers, sniffing out his targets. Finally, he flashed a sinister, victorious grin...

* * *

After the battle with the beast, the group followed the 9 warriors to a building as they hauled their catch. The beast remained motionless as a young girl rushed towards the warriors.

" _Onii-san!_ " The girl cried, tackling the leader in a warm hug.

"Onii-what?" Bucky asks in confusion.

"That's her big brother." Debbie translated.

"And she was _my_ little sister." Red added.

"That's _you_?" Theresa motions at the man the girl was hugging.

The girl proceeded to hug the others. That's when the group finally got a good look at her...

" _ **Hana?!**_ "

The teens had mixed reactions upon seeing the face of the Black Ninja; Debbie fainted. Bash punched himself on the face. Julien was biting himself. Heidi was... she just couldn't believe it.

The group followed the 9 warriors and their sister inside the building which was actually their house. They entered a room where they are greeted by an elderly man.

"Welcome back, my sons."

* * *

Day turned into night. As a reward for their heroism, the brothers were thrown a magnificent feast. Howard tried to grab a chicken leg, but to his dismay, since it was a part of a vision, it passed through him.

The brothers reached out for the last dumpling on the table... which led to them fighting over the last dumpling, _literally._

The brothers clashed utensils while their father simply watched on, sipping his tea.

"Last night was over Daifuku." Plop Plop mused.

Eventually, Red was the last one standing while his brothers lay defeated on the ground. Just as he was about to reach for the last dumpling, he was stopped by a pair of chopsticks.

The Dumpling was flung into the sky, prompting Hana and Red to chase after it while at the same time fighting each other. The siblings threw plates and utensils at each other (luckily they are safely caught by the household staff). The even tickled and gave each other noogies just to reach their prize. To the teens, it was amusing. Eventually, Hana got the upper hand, and landed a blow on her brother that caused him to fall of the table, _with just one finger_.

The Dumpling fell. Hana held out her hand, ready to catch it, but her father beaten her to it, and ate it.

"Cheng," He turned to face his son, "seriously? You can handle a giant monster but you couldn't handle your own sister?"

"She caught me off guard." Cheng whined, prompting his brothers to chuckle in amusement.

"And Hana," He turned to face his daughter, "next time, try not to murder your brothers with embarrassment."

"I'll try, Daddy." Hana giggled.

"For generations, our family has defended our village from every chaos." Red narrated as the entire family went outside to face the creature. In a flash, the group was transported to where the beast was caged, "Anything that threatened the very existence of our people was exterminated. Hana, she didn't see it like that."

The beast growl as it attempted to break free from its binds to no avail. The family watched on, unfazed by its threatening glares.

"There, there, Big Guy." One of the brothers said before the family turned their backs away from it, "It'll be over soon, tomorrow morning."

The family began to walk back inside the house, only to stop when they noticed that Hana wasn't with the. They turn around. The beast managed to get one of his scarred claws out, allowing Hana to wrap it in a cloth.

"Hana, its a monster." Her father pushed her away from the monster who was perplexed by her actions, "Its a waste to tend the wounds of an enemy when you know their end is near."

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared out of nowhere and swooped down towards the caged beast. The family stood their ground as the shadow passed them. They turned around only to gasp in horror; The beast was gone! Its binds and cage laid on the ground, torn and broken.

The family were shocked. Warily, they looked around. Their worries were confirmed;

" _ **HANA!**_ "

Suddenly, the vision changed. The group found themselves standing on _air_. In front of them was the shadow creature carrying the still-bounded beast in its talons. Hana hanged from the beast's claw. At first she was frightened, but then she began climbing up.

The shadow creature flew into the air only to hear an unexpected sound. Like something was being sliced. It turned around, only to roar in anger.

Hana was cutting off the binds of the beast until it was free enough to bite the talons of the creature, causing it to roar in pain and drop it along with Hana.

The two plummeted to the ground. They were hurt, but they were able to get back on their feet.

Suddenly, the shadow creature appeared before Hana, red eyes glaring as it circled around her. The group urged her to run, but she remained in place undeterred.

Suddenly, the creature lunged... only to be stopped by the other beast. The two wrestled until the lion bit the creature's arm prompting it to fly away in defeat.

The teens cheered in relief... until they saw the lion slowly approaching Hana. Hana didn't move or flinch even when the beast was inches away from her.

The beast raised its bandaged claw and brought it down, only for Hana to shake it. The beast wasn't bothered by this as it simply flew into the night.

"Hana!" Hana turned to the voice of her father as he and her 9 brothers enveloped her in a hug.

"Where's the beast?" Cheng asks.

"He... didn't make it." Hana lied as they led her back home.

The teens were surprised. Why did she lie to her family? She saved the beast and let it go. She was there. So why...?

"Hana believed every creature has a heart, no matter how destructive they can be." Red said as the scene changed to the brothers heading to another attack.

"Hana." The Head of the Family stopped her before she could join her brothers.

"But you said I was ready." She protested as he led her back to the house.

"When you come of age, then you can join your brothers." Her father insisted, "Or when you have slain your first creature. Whichever comes first. Until then, you must stay here where it is safe."

"She was so young, yet promising." Red mused as Hana sadly allowed her father to lead her back into the house, "In order to prove our dedication to our family and home, we must slay a beast, even if we were in such a young age. Me and my brothers have done such that. Hana, she didn't have the heart to hurt a fly. Less _that_ beast. Father didn't want to lose her. Neither did we."

The scene changed to Hana playing in the garden. She yawn, bored out of her mind, as she repeatedly bounce a ball on the ground only for it to bounce on top of a tree. She ground before she climbed and skillfully flung herself on top of the the tree with just a branch.

"Well. You don't want to keep the audience _hanging._ " Bucky joked, "Tree Climbing Zing!"

The group continued to watch as Hana retrieved her ball, jumped off the top and landed safely on the ground. Suddenly, she beckoned to a group of eyes hiding in the bush. She brought out some bread, prompting the creatures to come out. But they weren't bunnies or any normal animals. They were like the monsters her brothers faced, only smaller. Plus they seam to be friendly.

The grouped awed as Hana fed the creatures and played with them. Howard noticed the sullen look on Red's eyes but the latter quickly replaced them with a serious glare, for a while.

The moment was broken when Hana was called, prompting the creatures to flee, leaving her all alone once again.

The scene changed once more. This time a large scorpion with three heads of a goat, a tiger and a snake was terrorizing the villagers. The villagers tried to flee, but they couldn't get away from its tentacles. Just when it was about to make a meal out of the villagers, a black blur zoomed in and slashed the tentacles, freeing the villagers in the process. Based on the murmurs and confusion, it was clear that this rescuer was a stranger to the town.

The monster slashed and slash, but the warrior skillfully dodged its attacks. Using his scarf, he wrapped it around the bladed arms of the monster before wrapping the rest of it around the monster, immobilizing it in the process. The villagers cheered for their heroes, and so did the teens.

"Yeah!" Howard playfully nudged Red, "Kicking it Old Ninja Style!"

Suddenly, the teens stopped cheering when Cheng and his brothers arrived in the scene, surprised and confused. Upon closer inspection, the Ninja that saved the villagers was clad in a _full_ black Ninja suit. Not a hint of red to be seen.

The Ninja smoke bombed and disappeared. The scenario changed once more. The group found themselves in a room along with the Black Ninja. The Ninja took off _her_ mask, causing the suit to disappear.

"I was never worthy to be called, 'The First Ninja.'" Red mused as the group found themselves facing his little sister.

Then... Bash fainted.


	11. Just One Mistake

"You're telling us that your sister, the one who sacrificed her life in order to save the world, and who is currently possessed by some kind of monster, is actually _**THE FIRST NINJA?!**_ " Heidi exclaims as the others fanned Bash.

Red didn't get to reply as his sister quickly jumped into bed and pulled the covers over her. The door to her room opened, revealing her brothers, and Plop Plop.

"There she is. Safe and sound." Vision Plop Plop said.

"About time I make an appearance." Original Plop Plop said.

Hana pretended to sleep as her brother Cheng lightly stroked her hair.

"So-o-o-o, how did it go-o-o?" Vision Plop Plop asks.

"Oh it was great." One of the brothers replied, "The people were saved, the town was spared, and some show-off just appeared of nowhere and did our job for us."

"Yeah. He had no common sense whatsoever and risked his own life just to be some kind of hero." One brother added.

"He should've just left that monster to the professionals." Another brother added.

"Uh. Guys...Show-off. Right it front of you." Howard coughed, trying to point out how their words were negatively affecting their "sleeping" sister. But since they were just illusions...

"Okay. Just stop." As soon as Heidi said that, the scene immediately froze, "Rewind. How did she even get the suit in the first place?"

The scene changed once again. The brothers set off to fight another monster. Cheng briefly stops after noticing the depressed look in his sister's eyes.

"Do you really have to kill it?" She asks.

Cheng flashed her a comforting smile, "Tell you what? Since its your birthday, we won't kill it."

"But we are going to knock it out for the sake of the village." One brother emphasizes.

"Bring me a souvenir?" She asks, earning a wink from Cheng before he left with his brothers.

"Take care of her." He told Plop Plop on his way out.

"Hey. You're talking to the professional in Babysitting," Plop Plop bragged, " _with the EAGLE EYE._ "

* * *

"Some eye." Debbie remarked as Vision Plop Plop snored in front of Hana's room. He managed to wake up once he heard footsteps.

"Oh hey. She, she's been quiet." He opened the door to Hana's room for her father. Just as he said, the young soon-to-be-warrior was fast asleep in bed.

"I know you wanted to join your brothers," He softly stroke her head, "but we just don't want you to get hurt at such a young age. Just wait a few more years, and you can finally relish the feeling of almost being mauled by a beast."

Randy's parents weren't quite sure of the last part, but they knew he was trying to protect his youngest child. So why do they have the schnasty feeling that something dread is about to happen?

The Head of the Family soon left the room, unaware of his daughter emerging from _under_ the bed. Hana couldn't believe her decoy worked.

"Whoa, whoa. Didn't you hear what your dad said?" Heidi tried to stop her from jumping out of the window to no avail since she was just a vision.

The door to her room opened once again, revealing Plop Plop.

"Just making sure you're warm and cozy." He pulled the covers up the decoy before giving it a kiss, "Night."

"You were a bad babysitter." Red glared at the real Plop Plop who smiled sheepishly.

The scene changed once more. Hana ran to through the forest until she stopped and hid behind the trees. Her brothers stood before the bounded creature. Cheng approached it, sword raised before bringing it down... slicing off a piece of fur.

"Its your lucky day, Beast." Cheng said as he kept the fur under his shirt.

"It's also our sister's birthday." One of his brothers added.

Hana smiled, knowing her brothers kept their promise. She waited until they left and was out of sight. She emerged from the trees and approached the creature, still bounded. It was then she realized that it was the same creature that tried to capture the lion monster days ago.

Upon seeing her, the creature growled. Hana was taken aback by this but regained her composure, and brought out her sword. It was against everything she stood for, but she wants nothing more than to fight alongside her brothers.

The boys cheered, urging her to do it while the girls watched with anticipation and horror.

"Oh man. She's gonna do it!" Howard shrieks.

"Yeah! Kill it!" Bash screamed while giving Bucky a noogie.

Hana walked closer to the creature, not taking her eyes of its eyes. As Hana raises her sword, the creatures closes its eyes as if accepting its fate. Hana brought down her sword...

 _ **SLASH!**_

"She couldn't do it." Red said, gaining disappointed awes.

The creature opened its eyes in surprise and spreads out his wings. Hana fell on her knees in despair before it.

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it. Kill just to prove her worth? That was just being... selfish.

She was too busy chastising herself, that she didn't notice the creature looming in front of her, eyes narrowed and wings spread out.

"Thank you." He said before taking to the skies.

"You're... welcome?" Hana replied, confused, so were the group.

The scene changed again; Hana silently slipped inside her room, hid the decoy, and slipped into bed, just in time for her brothers to enter her room. Cheng carefully tucked the patch of fur under her hand along with a note before he and his brothers left to retire for the night.

After hearing her brothers leave her room, Hana got up and unfold the note;

 **We know you're too young, but we also know you're our sister. We couldn't ask for another.**

Hana smiled a bit, but she felt sad knowing that she'll have to wait a few more years until she could join her brothers.

"She could've just killed that monster." Howard remarked.

"And she _should have_." Red was staring at a corner. The others followed his gaze and saw the monster standing right in front of the window.

Hana felt she was being watched, but when she looked at the window, the monster was gone. As soon as she went to sleep, the monster returned. It leered its eyes on the sleeping girl before taking into the air.

The scene changed to the next night. There were no monsters that night, so the siblings took the time to train. And by _train_ , I mean "trying to out-goof one another".

"Try to top this!" One of the brothers (the, chubby one) carried a giant rock above his shoulders.

"Oh yeah?!" One of his brothers exclaimed, lifting a giant rock _with_ a long table filled with food, "How..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Some of us are trying to eat here!" One of their brothers, who was seated on top of the table, spoke so fast even when his mouth was full.

The stronger brother blushed before settling him down to the ground. The fast-talking brother cocked an eyebrow at him before feeding his chubby brother.

"Come on! Throw it already!" Cheng called to the brother holding the ball.

"Just analyzing the perfect angle of trajectory, Brother Dear." He replied.

"Well you better make up your mind, or..." He didn't get to finish as the ball was flung to his face.

"Right on target." The thrower smirked.

"Yeah!" Another brother picked up the ball with his feet, kicked it around, and twirled a bit before kicking it high up into the air, and doing a dance.

The ball landed on top of the brother playing a triangle, knocking him out in the process. Another brother caught the ball with his mouth while crawling on all fours. The sight made him look like a wild animal.

"No! Bad boy! Spit it out!" Cheng scolded only for the ball to hit him on the face once more before it disappeared into the bushes.

"I got it!" Hana rushed over to the bushes in order to retrieve the ball. Once she did, she was met with a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Meet me at the center of the forest tonight." The monster she spared said, "That is, _if_ you want to fight alongside your brothers."

With that last statement, the monster threw the ball at Hana's feet. Hana bent down to pick it up, but when she looked up, the monster was gone.

"Who were you talking to?"

Hana jumped in surprise. One of her brothers was hanging upside down with a skeptical brow

"Was it a boy?" He questioned further, interrupting his sister's reply, "Surely it can't be one of our brothers. Oh Hana..."

" _Onii-san!_ " Hana groaned at her brother's exaggeration.

Suddenly, an explosion is heard, followed by smoke coming from the village. Immediately, the brothers dragged Hana to safety while they head out to take care of the disaster.

 _"_ _Meet me at the center of the forest tonight. That is,_ _ **if**_ _you want to fight alongside your brothers."_

The monster's words echoed in Hana's head. A part of her didn't want to go. Another part of her argued that it maybe the chance she would get in order to finally prove to her father and her brothers that's she's ready.

"She's gonna go out is she?" Viceroy asks.

In response to his query, Hana once more brought out the decoy and slipped out through her window.

"She did." Everyone else replied simultaneously.

* * *

Hana ran through the woods until she came to the center of the forest.

"Didn't her father teach her not to sneak out late in the night and talk to dangerous monsters?" Melly scolded.

"Glad you accepted my invitation." Hana nearly jumped when the monster emerged from the shadows and circled around her, "You know, its not always I get rescued by those who tried to kill me and ruined my dinner. Thank you."

"I'm... sorry I ruined your, _dinner_." Hana blushed with a hint of disgust, "I just thought... well maybe... some monsters are, vegetarians?"

The group groaned in annoyance. However, they were surprised when the monster began to chuckle in amusement.

"You are one peculiar little warrior. And pure of heart too. _Unlike your brothers_." The monster whispered to himself the last words in disgust.

"They're not all bad." Unfortunately for him, she heard the last part, "They're just doing their job. Although, I just wish they would just talk to monsters and reason with them instead of killing them."

"Precisely!" The monster agreed, "You know its not easy getting along with others when they see you as a threat. Not many know this, but we monsters are quite fascinated with you humans. Such simple creatures, yet you manage to survive the toils life has to offer."

The group groaned in disgust. Really. Who'd believe that sort of crap? (Other than Julien)

"Then why attack us?" Hana asked.

The monster looked surprise at first, before sadly replying, "If others see you for something you're not, then you have no choice but to be the one thing they want you to be."

"That's not true." Hana protested, "You're a monster, but so far you haven't given me any clues of devouring me and such. So far you've been... understanding. Unlike my brothers. If I can only prove to everyone..."

"Oh but you can!" The monster interrupted before she could continue, "A simple thank you isn't enough. Which is why I wanted to give you the power you need in order to become the warrior you are truly meant to be."

"Don't say it." Heidi pleaded.

"How?" Hana asks.

"She said it." Howard and the teens groaned.

At that moment, a bird-like creature flew into the sky. On it back was Cheng who successfully steered the creature back into the ground.

"The Tengu's feathers store large amount of power." The monster explained, "Retrieve me some of its feathers, and I shall wove you a powerful suit that will increase your strength and abilities ten... _no_. Hundred-fold. Of course, you can wait another few years until..."

"I'll _do_ it!" The creature smiled as the budding warrior excitedly rushed over to where she last saw the bird-like demon, "I'll finally get to fight alongside my brothers! I'll be back soon, Mr. Monster!"

"Please! Call me, _The Omni_." The Monster flashed a sinister smirk once she was out of sight.

Howard spitted out the water he was drinking in surprise. His friends followed suite.

 _ **"The OMNI?!"**_

" _The Omni_." Red and The Creep repeated with hate.

The scene somehow fast forwarded; The Omni was sleeping while hanging up-side-down on a branch only to be woken by the sound out loud footsteps and heavy breathing.

"I got them." Hana stopped to catch her breathe before bringing out a bundle of large, pure black feathers.

The Omni eyed the feathers with greed, flashing a devious smile before grabbing the feathers, "Good girl. I do hope you didn't take it hard on the poor thing."

"Oh he... didn't suffer _much_." Hana replied hesitantly.

"Come back tomorrow night. Then you can finally prove to your family what you're truly capable of." With that last statement, The Omni disappeared into the night, leaving an awestruck Hana.

"Don't listen to that shoob!" Howard protested even if she was just a vision.

"Yeah! Just seal him already!" Heidi added.

"How else did you think she sealed him in the first place?" Red asked. Everyone stared at him curiously.

The scene skipped to the next night.

"Mr. Omni?" Hana called. She suddenly turned around; the said creature was there, smiling at her while holding up a pure black mask, "That's, a nice mask."

"Try it on." The Omni coaxed, handing Hana the Mask.

As soon as Hana slipped it over her head, black tendrils appeared, wrapping themselves around her body, forming into a pure black suit that matched the mask.

Hana examined her new form before trying out a few moves. As what The Omni said, her strength and abilities increased; She was able to break large clusters of boulders with just one shove. She created an earthquake with just one step. She could also levitate, become invisible, control the elements, etc.

"Thank you, thank you, _**THANK YOU!**_ " Hana squealed as she hugged The Omni.

 _ **Boom!**_

"Well, there's your first mission." The Omni mused, "Go get it girl."

Immediately, Hana leaped towards the danger, eager to finally prove to her family what's she's capable of.

As soon as she was gone and out of ear-shot, The Omni let out a loud, evil, cackle.

"An ominous evil laugh." Julien hid behind Morgan in fear.

"That's never a good sign." Viceroy emphasized.

"It won't be long until I have that entire pathetic family under my _**control**_!" The Omni exclaimed while bringing out 9 identical masks. Unlike the first one, each mask have markings of different colors, "And without their precious, pestering protectors, I'll have an entire village and a feast that will keep me going, _**FOREVER!**_ "

The Omni cackled once more, oblivious of the large eyes glaring at him in the darkness.

Red clenched his fist as he fought the urge to murder the beast that took his sister away from him. Yet deep inside, he knew it was his fault to begin with.

"So you didn't knew it was her behind the mask?" Theresa asked.

"We didn't," Red replied solemnly, "until that fateful night."

Once again, the scene fast forwarded to another night; The Black Ninja stood victorious on top of _not_ one, but a _hundred_ monsters. Everyone of the villagers cheered, while her brothers looked on with jealousy.

"Who does he think he is?" One of the brothers asked bitterly as they moved away from the crowd and went to a secluded section.

"Yeah. We could've handled _all_ those monsters on our own if he hadn't budged in." Another brother agreed. Howard tried to call their attention, but since they were just visions, they went on with their discussion, unaware of the subject stealthily watching them from afar."

"If he wants to save millions of lives and be some sort of a hero, then he can find some other village 'cause this town's just not big for the 10 of us." Cheng proclaims as the other brothers nodded in agreement. They were too focused in their discussion, that they didn't notice the black cladded warrior leaving with tears in her eyes.

"Harsh, dude. _Harsh_." Howard and the others shook their heads in disappointment.

"We didn't even know it was her," Red defended, "until it was, _too late._ "

As the brothers headed back home, they caught glimpse of a monster and began pursuing it. The chase led them into the woods. There, the monster stopped and turned to face the brothers with a familiar glare...

The brothers looked like they saw a ghost. It was just impossible. The Omni ate him. Hana said so. She saw it with her own eyes.

The lion monster continued to glare at the brothers, unfazed by their weapons. The brothers felt a strange guilt sensation inside of them, as if the beast knows they did something they themselves didn't even know.

The beast unfurled his wings before quickly moving behind the brothers. He moved his head, motioning them to move forward, which they did hesitantly.

"Oh they did it now." A voice suddenly chuckled from the other side. The brothers slightly peered through the large leaves, only to see a little part of the Omni that supposedly 'killed' the lion monster, "It won't be long until they become my devoted servants. Or their own sister's meal. Whichever comes first."

The brothers were confused with the last statement, until the Black Ninja came into view, tears in the warrior's eyes.

"What happened?" The Omni asked in fake concern, "Don't tell me you killed an innocent creature."

"I... I just thought..." The brothers where shocked upon hearing a feminine, yet familiar voice coming from the Ninja, "I thought I was helping them. I thought they didn't want me to come because they were trying to protect me. All along, they just didn't want me to... _upstage them!_ "

The Omni went on with his ruse, patting the crying Ninja's back as a dark black aura began surrounding Hana.

"Hana!"

Both The Omni and Hana turned around in surprise as the brothers emerged from the shadows with guilty looks on their faces.

"Ooh! Busted!" Howard cried in glee at the horrified look of The Omni.

"Aww! You're gonna get it now, Shoob!" Bash high-fived Howard.

"Hana, we're sorry." Cheng said, "We only did it to protect you. But you were right; we were only thinking about ourselves, and after everything you've done for us..."

"You always have been the most talented," One brother said.

"the most fearless," another brother added.

"kindest,"

"wisest,"

"funniest,"

"wildest,"

"most loyal,"

"little sister"

"with the biggest heart we could ever ask for." All brothers said at once.

"We should've been there for you when you needed us the most." Cheng finished.

Silence befalls. None spoke a word (although Viceroy had Otto play some sad anticipating music). The Omni secretly gritted his fangs as Hana tried to process her brothers' words. She mustn't. She _really_ mustn't. He had been waiting for this night. All his plans must not go to waste!

The brothers were trained to be prepared for everything, but nothing prepared them for what happened next; Hana tearfully embraced her brothers, happy that they finally accepted her for who she is. The brothers failed to hold back their own tears and returned the embrace.

The group couldn't hold back their own tears as well. Bash and Bucky cried the most tears that they ended up hugging each other in the process. Even Nicholas and Otto were shedding their own tears of slime and oil respectively.

Nothing could ruin this precious moment...

 _ **"HANA!"**_

Hana was caught off-guard when the Omni grabbed her in one of its claws, his glaring piercing eyes glowing red. He himself was caught by surprise when the Lion monster wrestled him to the ground, freeing Hana in the process.

 _ **"CREEP!"**_ The Omni bellowed with rage.

The teens and adults were dumb trucked when they heard the name and turned their heads at their fedora-wearing companion. He just leered at The Omni in disgust.

" _You had to ruin_ _ **EVERYTHING!**_ " The Omni bellowed, "It was all going smoothly; A pure-hearted warrior, neglected by her loving _egocentric_ brothers, finds solace in a generous, _and handsome_ , beast who gave her the power to become the being she is truly meant to be. All she had to do in return, _was to let him bring her meddling brothers to their knees._ "

Hana was taken aback, "You were _using_ me?"

"And I would've finally have made a meal out of your village if it weren't for that _meddling_ _**CREEP!**_ " Just when The Creep got the upper hand, The Omni used his tail to whip him into the ground before pinning him down, "You had to be _grateful_."

Just when The Omni was about to strike with his sharp-pointed tail, Hana came between them and blocked it with her sword.

"Typical Little Hana." The Omni hissed as the brothers joined in the fray, "Always saving _innocent little monsters_."

Suddenly, a big black screeching blur was heading straight for the Omni, "Don't tell me."

The Omni turned around but was knocked backwards by the striking Tengu. The bird demon landed on the ground and leered at the brothers before bowing his head at Hana. Together, the siblings and the monsters tied The Omni, rendering him unable to fight back. As the brothers cheered, Hana noticed the 9 masks the Omni dropped during his struggles and picked them up.

Just the sight of her made his blood boil. A large fog of black energy surrounded the Omni before exploding, causing damage to everything in its path. The siblings and monsters were thrown to the ground after feeling the impact of the explosion. They barely couldn't move a single bone in their body.

"You had _so much_ promise." The explosion freed The Omni from his bonds. He leered at Hana, eyes glowing red, "Its a shame to let you go to waste. Now that I think about it, I guess it was a lot of trouble to go through just for a measly village. Why not, _the entire world_?"

The teens couldn't stop the visions of the terrible future flashing before their eyes; A dark world taken over by monsters, ruled by The Monstrous Omni.

The Beast cackled, not noticing the black-cladded warrior slowly but painfully getting back on her feet, a white aura surrounding her.

No one knows what happened next because time suddenly went fast forward. The Omni froze in shock, Hana's hand piercing through his chest.

" _In, your,_ _ **DREAMS**_." Hana hissed before a white aura surrounded the two.

The brothers tried to rush over to help their sister, but the light pushed them back. When the light died down, The Omni was gone and Hana fainted.

" **HANA!** "

The brothers rushed towards their sister. Cheng cradled her in his arms as he checked her hear beat; she was still alive. They were relieved of their worries when their sister slowly opened her eyes.

" _ **YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED UP HERE FOREVER! THERE, WILL, BE, CHAOS!**_ " The Omni's voice resonated from Hana as her eyes glowed red before she passed out, leaving her brother with horrified looks.

"We couldn't save her." Red mourned as the Tengu and Creep screeched and roared as they mourned for their friend, "We just couldn't."

The brothers each held a mask that The Omni created and slipped them over their heads. Immediately they were clad in black suits with different colored markings.

"We vowed to continue our sister's legacy and to never abuse the power of the masks." Red went on as the brothers placed their sleeping sister inside a coffin and sealed it with their powers, "Hana was not the only human he tried to bring to the dark side. We spent years protecting our home from the servants of The Omni, until I was the only one left. I knew I couldn't let anyone gain possession of the masks, so I hid them in the 8 corners of Norisville."

"And your mask?" Debbie asked.

"Norisville still needed its protectors," Red continued, "But even a warrior knows when to lay down his weapons."

Cheng took of his mask and handed it over to the Creep who transformed into a human. The once proud protector of Norisville gave him one last instruction to find a worthy candidate for the mask before having his memories erased by the NinjaNomicon.

"I was too consumed by my duty as a warrior that I forgot who I really was;" Red took off his mask, revealing his face, "a brother. I had everything; my father, my brothers, my sister, my friends... All gone, because of that one simple mistake. You, must not repeat what should have been prevented."

A strong wind blew, and the earth cracked. There emerged a familiar lesson;

Everyone makes mistakes. But the GREATEST mistake, is not admitting YOUR mistake.

Just by reading it made the group cringe. It was bad enough they witnessed a horrifying flashback. Howard reread the lesson, trying to make sense of it. And then...

"I know what to do." He proclaimed.

"Go." Cheng slipped on his mask, "Stop him before Chaos reigns supreme."

Howard nodded. He turned around and walked with determination, "How do we get out of here again?"

Suddenly, the ground broke, causing the group to fall.

"They're doomed." Plop Plop said bluntly, earning an annoyed look from his friend.

* * *

"Oh right. That."Howard groaned as the group woke up.

It took them a minute to notice the army of Robo Apes surrounding them. They parted, allowing a black cladded being to approach the group.

" _Oki nasai, oki nasai_." The Omni mocked, grinning maliciously.


	12. I'm

The group's effort to back away and run was fruitless as their path was blocked by the Robo Apes.

" _Howard Weinerman_." The Omni leers at the chubby boy. Suddenly, the group was caught by surprise and confusion when The Omni began to laugh uncontrollably, "I'm sorry. _Weinerman!_ That has got to be one of the funniest names in this century. I mean seriously; _Weinerman. Cunningham_. You. Blue boy. What's your last name?"

Bucky hesitated to reply but was too crept out to not to, "Hensletter."

" _HENSLETTER!_ " The Omni continued to laugh, bringing tears to the triangle player.

"Hey!" Bash defended, "You can't..."

"Oh. Oh! And _Bash!_ " The Omni cuts him off with another laugh, also bringing him to tears, "What is it with this century that's so _hilarious_?!"

"Sir?" The Sorcerer interrupted, "Your 10 o'clock?"

"Oh right." The Omni stopped laughing, "Where were we?"

"Yeah." The Creep stepped forward, eyes blazing, " _Where were we?_ "

A flash of light engulfed The Creep, replacing The Guardian of The Ninja Mask with a giant lion with wings. The Monster roared before turning to Howard, " _ **RUN.**_ "

The group were stunned for a moment, but they eventually sped off, leaving The Creep to deal with his past enemies.

"Oh look Cunningham. Your friends want to play Tag." The Omni said in a mocking tone. His cold gaze never left The Creep even when Stank'd Randy flew after his "friends", "Typical Creep. How long are you going to torture yourself like this? In debted to pathetic human. All because she spared your miserable, little life."

"Last I checked;" The Creep tackled The Omni to the ground, "you tried to eat me."

"Location?!" The Omni roared at McFist as he struggled to wrestle The Creep.

"One moment." The gazillionnaire turned to one of the Robo Apes who was holding the NinjaNomicon, "Location?!"

"Still searching." The Robo Ape replied.

The Omni grunted in frustration before continuing his battle with The Creep.

* * *

Howard fought the urge to turn around and look his stank'd best friend in the eye. He succeeded... mostly because he was too busy running in terror.

The group managed to turn a corner. Luckily for them, Stank'd Randy passed it. They sighed in relief, knowing they were safe... until a large black claw grabbed Howard, followed by tentacles grabbing the others.

Stank'd Randy growled at his best friend, never taking his four glaring eyes off him. Fear swelled up inside of Howard to the point of making him sweat. Truth be told, he was kinda, _jealous_ of Randy. In a way, he's frustrated at him whenever he leaves him to fight a Robot or Monster. At the same time, he wished _he_ had his own Ninja Mask to fight Monsters and/or Robots with. Back in the Fair, he was so jealous of Randy fighting with another Ninja that he said the one thing that probably got his best friend turned into a rampaging monster. He didn't mean it, but he was willing to make it right. And now was the time.

"Cunningham," He began, "I know we had our ups-and-downs with you being the Ninja and ditching me to do Ninja stuffs, but I just want you to know... that I forgive you. I know. I know. Its not easy to juggle Howard time with Ninja Time, but that's you. Mr. My-Life-Is-A-Total-Wonk-And-All. But if there's anything else you feel all bad about, you can always tell me, your most supportive best friend. And others. (The others glare at him) So come on. Let it all out!"

If anyone expects an emotional breakdown that would lead to Randy's de-stanking, then you're _terribly_ mistaken.

Stank'd Randy let out a resonating roar at Howard before taking to the skies, still holding on to his catches.

"Maybe he's just flying out his frustrations before he could properly express his emotions!" Debbie rationalized.

The group could make out the forms of The Creep and The Omni as they took their battle into the sky.

"You spent your life rampaging through countless of villages," The Omni taunted as he casted multiple blasts at the Creep, "terrorizing those weak mortals. Many times have you been captured, yet you always managed to break free and devour those who dare challenged you. So much power. I just couldn't bear to let it go to waste. And then, _she_ came. She set you free, and you spared her, all because of one _silly_ little gesture."

"It wasn't just _that_." The Creep growled, remembering the time he was caged and Hana bandaged one of his paw. He was too busy reminiscing to notice a large black cloud surrounding The Omni.

Norisville was completely shrouded in chaos and darkness, all gathered up in a cloud of energy enough to fuel up a power-hungry being.

The Creep charged. The next thing he knew, he was blinded by a flash of darkness.

The dark cloud surrounding The Omni disappeared, revealing the trapped monster with three pairs of black wings reminiscing the wings of a bat, a dragonfly and a bird of prey respectively. The Omni remained indifferent as he blew away a tuff of dark orange fur.

Howard and the others remained speechless as Stank'd Randy flew down and released them in front of The Omni who looked rather pleased.

"Allow me." McFist grabbed Otto. The poor little robot struggled to get free as the gazillionaire furiously pressed random buttons before pressing one which surrounded the terrified human in a green dome.

"McFist, what are you thinking?!" Danny asked furiously.

"How could you work with that _monster?!"_ Melly added.

"Hey, hey." McFist replied calmly, "I know this looks bad but someday after you're turned into monsters yourselves we can all look back at this and have a good laugh."

"Hannibal I should've said this a long, long time ago; _Are you_ _ **OUT OF YOUR MIND?!**_ " Viceroy snapped.

"Says the guy who built rampaging robots." McFist reminded.

"That's because _you_ told me to build those rampaging robots." Viceroy pointed out.

"Wait a second." Heidi interrupted, " _You_ sent those robots to destroy us?"

"Not you. Just the Ninja." McFist defended.

"But the Ninja always saves the day." Bucky said, "Actually, there were times..."

"But he always makes up for them." Theresa added before sighing, "He's kind, sweet, so gallant..."

"And at least he doesn't team up with a bunch of chaos-obsessed shoobs just to take over the world." Debbie added.

"S'up." The Sorcerer replied.

McFist face turned redder every time the Ninja was mentioned, "Ninja this. Ninja that. Ninja, _Ninja,_ _ **NINJA!**_ Seriously. I give everyone what they want. I make people happy. I'm the guy with the big bucks and everything. And they choose some shoob in magical pajamas over me?!"

This agitated Stank'd Randy who protested with a growl.

"Don't you growl at me!" The gazillionaire snapped at the black monster, "Even I was the better Ninja than you. Everyone thought so too, _until you destroyed that medal I_ _ **rightfully**_ _deserved!_ "

"Hold on. _You_ were Lucius O'Thunderpunch?" Bucky asked in disbelief, "You broke my triangle!"

"Oh come on." McFist brush him off, "Any one can make a Ding-A-Ling."

Everyone just couldn't believe it; Their beloved gazillionaire is actually a total _**shoob**_. All those those times he showed generosity to the good people of Norisville was actually a total _lie_ to mask the real greedy, power-hungry shoob he truly is.

"Our son may be just a kid, " Danny defended, "but at least he knew when to admit he was wrong and make up for his mistakes."

The others nodded in agreement, even Viceroy.

"Oh, **FINE!** " McFist snapped, "Who needs you?! I'm Hannibal McFist! I can get whatever I want, _whenever_ I want."

"Oh you sure _will_." The Omni smirked.

McFist twitched uncomfortably when he felt something scurrying underneath his clothes. He gasped in surprise when Verminious emerged from his collar. The billionaire furiously tried to shake the rat off him, only to drop Otto in the process. The Rat jumped off the gazillionaire and pressed a button, causing the shield to disappear. He pressed the button again, causing the shield to reappear, only this time, McFist was _inside_ it.

"Hey!" The gazillionaire protested as The Sorcerer picked up both Verminious and Otto before stroking the former's fur in satisfaction. The next thing everyone knew, Stank'd Randy grew tails. Tails in the form of various weapons.

"Oh McFist." The Omni shook hid head, "Have you ever wondered..."

The Omni was interrupted by an annoyed cough coming from the Sorcerer.

"Oh right." He apologized, " _Your_ call."

"Have you ever wondered," The Sorcerer continued where The Omni left off, "why would a powerful being such as I even have the decency of granting you, a normal human being, such great powerful privilege?"

"Because..." McFist replied, "we had an agreement?"

" _You, pathetic, weak, lazy excuse for a_ _ **DOORMAT!**_ " The Sorcerer bellowed, "Of all the McFists I have dealt in the past, you are by far the most..."

"Whoa! Hold on." Viceroy interrupted, "'Of all the McFists'? It almost sounds like,"

"I've been working alongside past generations of McFists for years." The Sorcerer finished, "And each one has been unbearable than their predecessors. But _you,_ Hannibal McFist, are the worst one of them all. Seriously; you have the power and the most sophisticated of technology. Yet you couldn't even tell The Ninja's true identity even if its just _right before your very eyes!_ And I thought your father was stupid. To sum up all of my frustrations towards you; I rather work with your brother."

He conjured at an image of Terry McFist in the bathtub. The gazillionnaire's older brother was playing with rubber duckies. The sight made The Sorcerer regretted his words and cried on The Sorceress' shoulder.

"Bu... But..." The gazillionaire was at lost for words, "But I thought we had, the same goal."

" _THE SAME_ _ **GOAL?!**_ " The Sorcerer snapped, " _I have spent my entire life, dedicating every minute in order to vanquish my greatest foe and all you do is bathe in your so-called glory! Its no wonder your own right-hand man left you for these miscreants!_ "

The group didn't have time to protest as they braced themselves for an explosion of full stanky rage...

"Okay. I'm good." The Sorcerer calmly said as he petted Verminious, his eyes twitching a bit.

"You know? He's right." Viceroy interrupted McFist before he could say anything, "The only reason you agreed to destroy the Ninja was so that everyone would love you more than they love him. And to be honest; _I LIKE HIM_ _ **TOO!**_ Everyone does because he's the brucest, bravest and most selfless person in Norisville. _Unlike_ _ **you,**_ _Mr. I-Want-The-People-Who-I-Help-Turn-Into-Monsters-Love-Me._ In fact, if I didn't know any better, I say you _were_ the Ninja's Biggest Fan before you met these creeps."

McFist wanted to protest. He wanted to let go of all that rage boiling inside him. But he can't... due to the fact his eyes were swelling up with tears.

" _I never even wanted him to go!_ " McFist bawled as he hugged his stuffed owl. The others could only watch in surprise as he cried a river of regret and desperation.

"Dude. That's just... sad." Bash remarked.

"Ah. Music to my ears." The Omni mused as he pressed Otto's button, creating a hole on the force field. He pulled Viceroy out before closing the hole,"Totally makes up for those _sickening symphonies_."

Viceroy was surprised when The Omni pulled him out. He was even more surprised when he was surrounded in green mist, turning him from a shabby, homeless person to a clean lab-coated inventor.

"Viceroy," The Sorcerer grinned as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "you know I like you."

"You, _do_?" Viceroy asked in surprise, taking a nervous glance at the others.

"Of course." The Sorcerer beamed, "You're the _true_ Brains of the operation. _Unlike_ _that_ _lazy boss of yours._ "

"It's not always we come across someone as talented as you." The Sorceress added.

"Well... I don't know what to say." Viceroy blushed.

"Then don't." The Omni held out his hand containing a brown sphere of energy, "With us by your side, you can finally become the Greatest Genius the world will ever know. Everyone will know your name. You can finally be the all mighty being you are truly meant to be. All you have to do, is _accept._ "

"Me? The Greatest Genius? That's..." Viceroy was interrupted by McFist's constant crying. A part of him wanted to ignore the gazillionnaire. Besides; he's not his boss anymore. He can't tell him what to do.

Yet, another part of him felt it was wrong.

He repeatedly switched gazes, unsure what to do. Somehow this all felt familiar... like something that happened _800 years ago._

" _In, your, dreams,_ _ **you shady lunatic!**_ " Once realization struck him, he snapped at the Omni to everyone's surprise, "And FYI; The only reason why Hana _betrayed_ you was because you were a total shoob. She made the right choice choosing her brothers over you. Sure they acted like shoobs, not letting her go out and fight monsters, but at least they made up for it. And sure I was working with the laziest and shoobiest guy on earth, but he only did it because he felt unappreciated. And I made a big mistake not telling him that there's one guy that appreciates him for all the things he did for the people of Norisville, even if it was all for greed; _me_."

McFist just couldn't believe what he just heard; Viceroy _actually stood up for him._ Even after the times he blamed him for his failures and the times he took his genius for granted.

The inventor flashed his _former_ boss an understanding smile. He returns it with a teary-eyed on.

"An you think he's _lazy_?" He snapped at the Sorcerer, "Well look who's talking Mr. I-Lie-To-People-Just-To-Destroy-The-Ninja-And-Rule-The-World-With-My-Creepy-Girlfriend."

" _Excuse_ _ **me**_?" The Sorceress glared.

The next thing they know, Verminious jumped on Viceroy's face. The inventor was too busy getting The Rat off him to notice the hole appearing on the force field. Before the hole could close up, The Rat jumped back into the hands of The Sorcerer, leaving Viceroy sprawled on the floor. It took him moments to realize that he was back in the dome along with the others.

"I hate that Rat." He glared. The Rat in return blew a raspberry at him.

The Omni patted Verminious before looking at the brown energy on his hand, "Well, no point letting this go to waste."

The Omni threw the orb of energy at a wedge of cheese before presenting it to Verminious. The Rat hungrily eyed the Stank'd cheese before quickly devouring it in seconds. Once the last bit of cheese was gone, the bulging Rat gave a satisfied burp.

Then the transformation began...

The group watched in disgust and horror as Verminious grew 10x his size. A tuff of black spiky hair emerged on his head and he gained fangs. A pair of black wings sprouted from his back and his tail gained spikes.

" _Thank you, Your Omni-ence,_ " Verminious bowed at his master.

"Okay that's just schnasty." Howard complained in disgust.

The Omni stroke Verminious' hair before bringing out the Ninja Mask, "Now. Who shall the next Ninja be?"

"You, _stood up_ for me." McFist said as The Omni began fiddling with Otto.

"Well... I'm still mad at you." Viceroy remarked, causing McFist to frown, "But hey. You'd do the same for me."

The gazillionaire just smiled nervously, causing the others to glare at him.

"Close enough." Viceroy brought out a remote before pressing its button. Immediately, the shield disappeared, allowing the group to escape. As the group ran, Viceroy grabbed Otto while Howard grabbed the Mask and The NinjaNomicon from the distracted Omni and Robo Apes respectively.

The Omni snapped when the group escaped that he sent Stank'd Randy to go after them. The Stank'd Ninja managed to corner the group. Viceroy pushed a button on Otto, trapping Stank'd Randy in a force field.

"Let's see you get out of that." Viceroy smirked.

* * *

"What the juice just happened?" Viceroy asked in confusion.

The group screamed as Stank'd Randy, now with a giant bulging brain, held them in his tentacles. The monster shook the group in order to shut them up, causing a lot of things to fall out; Bucky's triangle, Theresa's twirl stick, Heidi's phone... _including_ _ **Otto, The NinjaNomicon and THE MASK!**_

"Were you really that crazy enough to think that we were just going to let you get away?" The Omni smirked as he caught Otto, The Mask and the book.

" _Crazy?_ You're the one talking to a rat _and playing dress-up._ " Debbie pointed out.

True to her words, The Omni found himself tying a bow on Verminious' neck to complete his formal attire. He withdrew his hands in disgust and handed the Ninja items to the Robo Apes while he fiddled with Otto until a screen popped out.

"Good luck cracking the password. Thanks to my quick thinking, I was able to utilize a program that's impossible to..." Viceroy seized taunting when Verminious typed in the _correct_ password, allowing The Omni _complete_ access to Otto, "Okay. Now I _really_ hate that Rat."

"Master! We found it!" One of the Robo Apes cried, waving the NinjaNomicon.

The Omni snatched the book from the robot. Sure enough, the book was opened, revealing an old map of Norisville 800 years ago. The Omni touched the page and an image of a mask appeared on the page. He then pressed a button on Otto, revealing a holographic map of modern Norisville. He began comparing the two maps until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Time for school, children." He flashed a devious smile.

Howard screamed as Stank'd Randy flew into the sky with The Omni on his back. The Sorcerer and Sorceress followed them on the back of Verminious. The Robo Apes... well they're apes, so...

The group landed in Norisville High. Stank'd Randy bashed he way into the school until he reached their destination.

"This is it; the location of the Ninja Mask." The Omni grinned in delight as he jumped off Randy.

"The School Cafeteria?" Debbie asked in disbelief.

"Well the mask was hidden 800 years ago and things changed since then." Julien pointed out, prompting the others to nod in understanding.

The Omni commanded Stank'd Randy to dig. The monster did as he was told and began clawing the dirt.

"Seriously? After all that pep talk, you're still helping this shoob?" Howard asked in disbelief, "Come on, Cunningham, you're better than this. Don't let him get to you."

Stank'd Randy just growled at Howard as he continued to dig. Suddenly he stopped when his claw brushed against something metallic. He grabbed the object with his mouth, revealing it to be a black box before presenting it to his master.

The Omni dropped the book and Otto on the ground before greedily grabbing the box and quickly opening it. His eyes widened in surprise as he brought up the content of the box;

 _One of the Ninja Masks,_

The mask was like Randy's mask. But instead of red, its markings were orange. Everyone stared at it in awe, as if it had an invisible force that was...

" _No. No. NOOOO!_ " The Omni quickly and nervously placed the Mask back in the box, chained the box and handed it over to the confused Sorcerer, "Ugh! Its _Flabby's Mask._ "

"Who?" McFist asked in confusion.

"Oh right. The fat one." The Sorcerer recalled, "He was always hungry. I swore he was even planning to eat _me_."

"Wow. You can tell by the mask. That's really... _weird._ " Howard remarked before snapping, " _Alright you Creepazoid! You got your mask. I want my best friend back!"_

The Omni chuckled, "Don't you get it Weinerman? Your friend's gone! Unless he gets what he _really wanted_ , he stays like that, _FOREVER_! And besides; There are still 7 more masks to go. Hopefully the next one won't be Eepy-Creepy's."

The Sorcerer and Sorceress shook in fear at the mention of the name.

"You know; I forgot to feed you." The Omni snapped his fingers.

Howard and the others found themselves getting closer to Stank'd Randy's head. To be precise... _his mouth_.

"Come on, Cunningham! We can work this out!" Howard screamed.

"Yeah! Just tell us what's bothering you and we can fix it!" Debbie added.

Stank'd Randy wasn't listening as he opened his mouth wide, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Sweetie, you know we can't help you if you can't help us!" Melly tried to talk some sense with her son but the only response she received was another roar.

The Omni cackled as he watched the chaotic scene unfurling in front of him. Soon he was joined by his loyal followers in cackling, including the Robo Apes.

"Viceroy, I just wanted you to know, that even after those times you failed to destroy the Ninja..." McFist tensed as he was inches away from becoming Monster food, "I just wanted to say... _it was all my_ _ **FAULT!**_ I don't even know why people should worship a useless shoob like me! All I ever done was ruin people's lives! The Ninja is _way_ better than me!"

"Hannibal I used your toothbrush to clean the Robo Apes' _bottoms!_ " Viceroy replied back.

"I know!" McFist cried, "Ninja, I just wanted to let you know... that I'm... _I'M..._ "

Then, the whole world became silent...


	13. Sorry

No one knew what actually happened. One minute, they were about to be eaten, and the next thing they knew, everyone was wide-eyed with confusion. Everyone was so shocked that the Sorcerer didn't know he dropped the box containing Flabby's mask even when it landed on the floor.

" _What, did, you_ _ **SAY?!**_ " The Omni asked.

"I'm **SORRY**." McFist repeated, causing The Omni to twitch angrily, "I should've been the one stank'd, not you. Well... you know what I mean."

Suddenly, Randy began to shake, causing him to let go of his captives. He clutched his aching head as his weaponed tail began to disappear.

"No, no, _**NO!**_ " The Omni cried in protest.

"He didn't even get to use the tail!" The Sorceress joined him.

The group took advantage of the situation to run and grab Otto, The NinjaNomicon, and The Ninja Mask. They even grabbed the box containing the other Ninja Mask. (Bash had to tackle the Robo Ape in order for Bucky to grab the mask)

" _Cunningham! After them!_ " Upon hearing his Master's voice, Stank'd Randy snapped out of his confused state and took after the group.

* * *

As soon as the group heard the growl, they knew they had to pick up the pace. Unfortunately for them, Randy was faster... and bigger.

The grouped tried running to the nearest area where Stank'd Randy wouldn't be able to find them. Yet the black monster was always one step ahead of them. Eventually, the chase lead them to the roof of the school. The teens barricade the door with any heavy objects they could find in an _attempt_ to block out the monster.

" _What did you say to him?!_ " Howard demanded.

"All I did was say 'I'm Sorry'." McFist defended.

"And you said... 'it was _your_ _ **fault**_.'" Viceroy added, still surprised on the turn of events.

"Hey." McFist corrected, "I was the one who wanted the Ninja dead. You were only doing your shooby job; _working for the biggest shoob in Norisville._ I made a mistake working with those shoobs."

"Your mistake..." Howard recalled the last lesson from the Nomicon as Stank'd Randy barged through the door, cornering the group. The Omni and his cronies arrived just in time for Stank'd Randy to have his friends for dinner.

Howard reconsidered what McFist said; McFist apologized to Viceroy. He took blame for Viceroy's mistakes.

 _Everyone. Mistakes. Greatest mistake. Your mistakes._

It all clicked into place...

"Oh, My, Juice! _This is all_ _ **MY FAULT!**_ " Howard exclaimed, " _I turned my best friend into a monster!_ "

Stank'd Randy roared and caught everyone once again in his tentacles. He brought Howard closer to him, eyeing the fat boy with hate before opening his mouth wide.

" _Cunningham I know you're too mad to turn me into Monster Food but I just wanted to say..._ _ **I'M SORRY!**_ " Howard closed his eyes as he braced himself for the worst. Instead, Stank'd Randy closed his mouth and looked at his friend with confused eyes, "You're The Ninja not me. One time I got to be the Ninja, _I stunk_."

" _One time you got to be the Ninja?_ " Heidi's eyes widened in shock upon remembering a particular event, " _Oh._ "

"Okay. I'm totally pissed off whenever you go Ninja-No-Show on me," Howard went on, "but also because I can't do all the bruce things you do. Even when you don't have the mask, you're still the brucest guy I know. I'm just the shooby sidekick who's always goofing around and messing everything up. I even got you to abuse your powers for selfish reasons. What do you need me as a friend for?"

To everyone's surprise, they were gently settled to the ground. Stank'd Randy nervously backed away as if he was afraid of them. He growled as a painful sensation surge inside him and his wings disappeared.

"Nin... Randy I've always _like_ you." Viceroy quickly blurted out, "You were the brucest guy in town. Sometimes I'd imagine that I was your sidekick and we would beat McFist together..."

Annoyed grunts and glares from McFist and Howard made him stop, "But how could I when I keep wasting my technological abilities in destroying you? You're lucky to have friends and parents who love you for you. And not just because you're The Ninja."

Once he finished, Randy's bulging brain suddenly shrunk back to its original size, much to The Omni's frustration.

"Sweetheart?" Randy shifted his gaze upon hearing his mother's voice, "You know how protective parents can get when it comes to their child's safety?"

"Well..." Danny remembered the flashback of Hana's brothers preventing her from going outside for her own safety, "Sometimes, they have to understand their own kid's point of view, because sometimes... the very people they are trying to protect, are also the people they're hurting. And that's the last thing we wanted to do to our brucetastic son who was such even _before_ he became the town's protector."

As Melly sobbed on Danny's shoulder, Randy could feel his heart shrink... _as well as the rest of him._

"You know what?" Bash snapped, "You're lucky. You get to be The Ninja and got awesome friends and parents. All I got is _this shoob_."

"Oh great." McFist sighed sarcastically.

"I thought it was cool having McFist as a dad, until I realize what a total shoob he is." Bash added.

"You kept pushing me around!" McFist protested.

"Only because you were acting all high and mighty and all that junk." Bash corrected, "You act all nice just because you wanted the attention. Its because of that I pretend The Ninja's my Dad."

Everyone remained silent and shocked.

"I don't know what to say to that." McFist nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't because you're too busy to hang out with me or even save my butt." Bash sighed, " _He_ does. Even if I acted like a total shoob in front of him."

Stank'd Randy roared once again as his extra muscular arms disappeared.

Heidi stepped forward with a sorry expression on her face, "Remember those times I always get your name wrong? It's because... well you and Howard always hang together."

"Wait. What?" Howard interrupted in surprise.

"You guys are always having fun and well... I just felt, left out." Heidi sadly admitted.

"Left out?" Howard echoed, "You're like the most popular girl in school. And what makes you think me and Cunningham don't want you hanging around with us?"

Heidi gave her brother a small but touched smile. The moment was intercepted by another roar. Randy's sharp fangs retracted and disappeared.

"Randy?" Julien took off his hat as he approached the Stank'd teen, "Even when I threatened everyone you still went to great lengths to give me a helping hand. I wanted to thank you for that, as well as to apologize for my chaotic behaviour. You truly are one of my dearest friends. _Even if you are a monster_."

Stank'd Randy almost shed a tear as the horns on his head began to disappear. Of course, he wasn't the only one...

"Are you, _crying?_ " Heidi asked Morgan.

"No." Morgan wiped a tear from her face, " _Alright! I'm not that tough after all! How could I when I turned one of my friends into a monster?!_ "

As the others comforted Morgan, Randy's quills began to disappear.

"I always did have this _huge_ crush on the Ninja." Theresa began to shed a tear, "But you're my real hero, Randy. The Ninja is brave, kind, considerate, and so much more. _That's because he was you. And you are the real you."_

Randy felt a warm sensation building inside of him as his tentacles began to disappear, much to The Omni's frustration.

" _Randy I'm sorry!_ " Debbie cried, " _You were right to erase my memories! I acted like a total shoob, finding The Ninja's identity, blabbing it to the whole world,_ _ **threatening your very existence...!**_ _I might as well be a McFist!_ "

Randy's extra eyes disappeared, prompting The Omni to take his frustration on a Robo Ape by biting its arm.

The group began to cry tears of guilt. To everyone's surprise, Bucky brought out a guitar instead of the triangle he was always proud to play with.

"I... I never sang this in public because you'd think it was too cheesy." Bucky sniffed, "But since you're going to hate us forever..."

Before The Omni could attack, he clutched his (Hana's actually) ears in pain as Bucky began singing to the sad note he was strumming in his guitar.

Memories started flashing in Randy's head; his time as The Ninja, saving people, protecting the ones he loves, having fun with his friends, more importantly, Howard... It was all coming back to him, along with a feeling that overcame his hate and anger. Oh. And his sharp, pointy ears disappeared as well.

Once the song ended, the group cried non-stop. They braced themselves for the worst when Stank'd Randy began approaching Howard.

" _Just get it over already._ " The Omni screamed like a little girl in his head, anticipating the chaos that was about to happen. (Or was that just Hana?)

"Howard... Randy... _Friends?_ "

"Cunningham?" Howard looked up at his friend with surprise. Had he heard right?

Suddenly, Randy's eyes began regaining their dark blue color. He raised a fist at Howard. The teen was confused on what to do... until _he bumped fist with Stank'd Randy. Their Bro Handshake._

"Randy, Howard, _**Best**_ _Friends!_ " Howard tearfully embraced his best friend. The moment was interrupted when Stank'd Randy pushed him away, screaming in agony, his eyes glowing red.

" _Shoobs!_ " The Omni taunted as his eyes were glowing the same color, "As long as there is even a small sliver of darkness in his heart, _he's still_ _ **under my CONTROL!**_ "

" _Oh come on!_ " McFist cried, hugging his stuffed owl, " _What else do you want?!_ _ **WHAT?!**_ "

" _ **MR. COO-COO!**_ "

Everyone including The Omni and his lackeys blinked their eyes in confusion. Stank'd Randy was excitedly eyeing McFist's toy like how a puppy was excited to play with its owner.

"Mr. Who-Who?" McFist asked.

"Mr. What-What?" Viceroy followed.

"Mr. What-The-Juice?" The Omni followed as well.

Howard looked at McFist's owl and his eyes widened in shock and disgust, " _Awww... Come on! I thought I got rid of you._ "

"Mr. Coo-Coo? I thought you said _Randy lost him_." Danny said suspiciously.

"Well actually _Heidi_ lost him." Howard corrected.

"Hey! _You_ wanted that owl gone after Randy started to spend more time with him." Heidi protested, "I was only the innocent bystander. Where did you even find him?"

"My Hunter-Bot was actually... _Ohhhh!_ " Viceroy's eyes widened in realization.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on." McFist waved his hand in disbelief, "You got rid of your best friend's toy just because you were _jealous_ that he was getting all the attention and not you. Come on. That's, just..."

McFist looked back at the times he tried to destroy the Ninja out of jealousy. And here he was criticizing a teenager on his childhood jealousy on a _toy._ He continued to look down at "Odd Ozzy" and gave out a small sigh, "I have to do the right thing, huh?"

McFist approached Randy while the others look on with confused looks. He held out the stuffed owl in front of Randy and the monster slowly reached out a large claw for the owl... _until McFist pulled it away._

"You sure you don't want a replacement?" McFist asked, only to receive a protesting roar from the monster, "Oh. Alright."

He finally gave Mr. Coo-Coo to Randy who happily nuzzled his beloved childhood stuffed toy while the others awed at the sight before them. Frustrated on what was going to happen next, The Omni disappeared into the shadows, pulling his Mask over his head.

A flash of light surrounded Stank'd Randy. It eventually died down, revealing...

" _ **RANDY!**_ "

The teens excitedly approached their friend in order to embrace him, only to stop when they realized _he had no clothes on_.

"Guys. Wha...? Mr. Coo-Coo! " Randy suddenly screamed when he realized the state he was in. He stopped when his dad covered him with his jacket and he was embraced by his parents, his friends, his "enemies" and even Viceroy's _pets_.

"Welcome back, _Ninja_." Melly cried joyfully.

"Who-oa!" Randy pulled away from the hug, "The Ninja's here? Where...?"

"Randy, we _know_." Danny put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"And we've never been so much proud of you." Melly added.

Randy flashed a small smile at his parents before embracing them once more.

"Hey Cunningham," Howard interrupted before bringing out the Ninja Mask, "I think _this_ belongs to you."

The two teens exchanged smiles before Randy took the Mask from Howard.

"Wait. Why is McFist here?" Randy raised a suspicious eyebrow at the gazillionaire.

" _Randy!_ " The Omni appeared in a puff of black smoke and pulled Randy away from the group while brandishing a sword at them.

"Hana, wha...?" Randy asked in confusion.

"McFist has them under his control." 'Hana' said.

"What? No. You just... Aww! Stank-nesia!" Howard groaned.

"Give me the Mask." 'Hana' held out 'her' hand, "Its time I show you its full potential. Together we can finally rid Norisville of this shoob."

"Ninja I know you have Stank-nesia and hate me for everything, but I just want you to know that _**I'M SORRY!**_ " McFist cried.

"Randy listen; Hana's The Omni." Heidi pointed to the monster. The others supported her claims they tried to convince their amnesiac friend.

"I don't really know what's going on," Randy held the Mask towards 'Hana'... before slipping it on. Once transformed, The Ninja of Norisville stomped on the roof, levitating a large slab of it before kicking the slab at 'Hana', slamming him to the wall,"but if McFist got the guts to apologize, then he's not a total shoob after all."

The group cheered for the return of their protector.

" _ **CUNNINGHAM!**_ " The Omni bellowed in anger, lifting the slab off him. His Mask was off and Hana's hair was an unraveled mess.

He threw the slab at the Ninja who sliced it with his sword. The two glared at each other, ready to face each other in the battle that will determine the fate of The World.

"A toy owl _outreached_ my best friend than me?!" Howard complained.


	14. Howard Weinerman 9th Grade Flabby Ninja?

After so many years apart, you wouldn't believe how attached a warrior can be to his favourite toy.

Randy tightly held on to Mr. Coo-Coo as he evaded an angry Omni's attack. The Omni was throwing fireballs and weapons at him in rage, but The Ninja evaded them with ease... while sparing a few moments to pat his plushie.

"Oh! Just toss him over here!" Howard called, having enough of the fact that he was being too over-protective of his owl.

"Don't lose him again." Randy instructed, handing Howard Mr. Coo-Coo before returning to his battle, " _And stay safe!_ "

"800 years of waiting, and _once more_ my plans were ruined by the sick bond of a wannabe warrior _and_ his ungrateful **FRIENDS!** " The Omni complained as he launched more attacks at The Ninja, " _ **AND AN OWL!**_ "

" _Leave them out of this._ " Randy glared as they clashed swords.

The Omni levitated his fallen weapons and commanded them to attack Randy from behind. But before they could and before Howard could warn him, Randy stomped his foot and another slab of the roof shielded him from the weapons.

"You have potential, Cunningham." The Omni smirked, " _Too bad you're wasting it on a bunch of weaklings._ "

"Hana made the right choice too." Randy pointed out, "Even when others lose their ways, The Ninja will always be there to lead them back to the right path. Okay! I just totally thought of that! Wow. Nomicon is really getting through me."

While he was a bit distracted, The Omni turned invisible and tried to slash him from behind.

" _Nice try. But never let your guard down._ " Randy reminded as he stopped the attack. A clang was heard and The Omni's sword reappeared a few feet away from Randy. He pushed the invisible Omni to the ground, causing him to reappear once more. Just when he was about to strike, The Omni blocked his sword with a black fan.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Omni partially hid his face behind the fan embedded with 9 different colored jewels on the tips, "It was a birthday present. _Its a shame she never got to use it!_ "

Suddenly, the fan grew. The Omni waved it, summoning a strong wind. Everyone tried in vain to not be blown away, but some where unsuccessful. Luckily for them, Randy's scarf was strong enough to pull them in.

As he was busy pulling his friends in, his opponent's eyes began to glow red as a wave of negative energy surrounded him. The next everyone knew, a beam of red light was heading straight for the group... _**then Randy got in the way!**_

" _ **NOOOOOO!**_ " Howard cried as Randy landed woundedly and unconsciously on the roof. He rushed over and lifted his head up.

" _Guys,_ " Randy said weakly, unable to move, " _I'm sorry I abused my Ninja Powers and took advantage of you guys._ "

" _I'm_ the one who abused my powers, Ninja." McFist sniffed, "You're the real hero."

"And _we're_ the shoobs to let you clean up our messes." Heidi cried.

"Wow. I almost feel guilty to do destroy you." The Omni leered, " _Almost._ "

Black shadows lifted Randy by the foot. He wanted to fight back, but he was too weak. Howard and the others rushed over to help but the shadow pushed them back.

"You could've have helped me redeem my destiny," The Omni's eyes glowed red as he licked his lips, " _but you just had to be another_ _ **HANA.**_ "

"Hana and I..." Randy spoke weakly but bravely, "we'll do anything to protect the ones we swore to protect... even if some of them can be total shoobs."

" _I'll remember that when I_ _ **enslave every pathetic human being in this pathetic little world.**_ " The Omni taunted as he summoned a giant sword.

The group wanted to get back on their feet and help, _but how could they?_ They weren't Ninjas. They didn't have brucetastic powers. All they were good at was being miserable and getting turned into monsters.

Heidi noticed the chained box containing the other Ninja Mask in front of her. She picked it up and tried to open it to no avail due to the Omni's chains. Luckily and unexpectedly for her, Bash opened it with his head.

She opened the box, revealing the Ninja Mask. It radiated with energy, almost beckoning Heidi to put it on. The others felt it too.

Yet, they also felt _unworthy_...

" _ **CUNNINGHAM!**_ "

They were snapped out of their daze and realized that Howard was the only one who wasn't tempted by the power of the Mask.

 _Mostly because he was too busy watching his best friend about to lose his head..._ _ **literally.**_

 _Then... realization struck Heidi._

"Howard," Howard's eyes were filled with tears when he faced his sister. They widened in surprise when she raised the box containing the Mask in front of him, " _ **You**_ _need to be_ _ **The Ninja.**_ "

"No he doesn't!" Verminious called from afar.

"Shut up!" Heidi glared.

"Nope. He's right." Howard agreed, "Haven't you guys been listening? One time I was the Ninja, _and I blew it!_ _**I blew it!**_ _I'm not Ninja-material!_ "

" _ **Yes, you, ARE!**_ " Heidi urged, "Randy trusted you with his identity. You're the only one who stood by him whenever crazy monsters and robots attacked. And whenever he messes things up, you never left his side while the rest of us acted like shoobs. You make mistakes, Howard Weinerman, but you also know how to make up for them, _just like_ _ **him**_ _._ You are Ninja-material, Howard. You've always been that, and the bravest little brother a girl could ask for."

Bash cried at the touching moment while The Omni's lackeys gagged in disgust. Howard never seen his sister like this before, but she was right; Randy needed him. He just couldn't see his best friend die in the hands of a monster. So what if he didn't have powers? So what if the enemy was an all-powered beast who called summon giant scary weapons out of thin air that could wipe something (or someone) off the face of the earth with just one slash? He had to do something, but what? In a flash, the answer appeared in front of him...

"Yeah. I can't do it." He replied bluntly.

Heidi huffed in annoyance before quickly slipping the Mask on her brother's head. Howard tried to pull the Mask off him, _but it was too late._

A wave of orange energy surrounded Howard, lifting him of the ground. Black tendrils slithered around him, forming into a black suit with orange markings.

The Omni was too distracted by the fat boy dressed in a black suit to butcher his prey, " _No._ "

Once the transformation was complete, _Howard flopped to the ground._

"Howard?" Randy asked weakly.

" _What are you waiting for?_ " The Omni glared at his subordinates.

" _Howard!_ " Heidi cried.

Howard turned around; The Sorcerer and Sorceress sent a blast of Stank towards Howard. He didn't know what he did but he summoned a weapon from his suit and directed the attack to the Omni's shadow, releasing Randy in the process. Having felt the impact from his shadow, The Omni dropped his sword and held his wrist in pain while Howard grabbed Randy with his own scarf.

"Howard... _Thanks_." Randy said weakly.

"Don't thank me. Thank my Ninja... _Candy Cane?!_ " Howard, including everyone else, was surprised to find out that the weapon he used to defend himself was a Candy Cane. _It even tasted like a Candy Cane._

At the Sorcerer's command, the Robo Apes charged. But before they could reach Howard, he summoned some... _meatballs?_ Howard didn't know why. He just threw them at the Robots' feet, causing them to slip and slide. The Sorcerer and Sorceress charged at him, only to be pinned to the wall with... _cucumber slices?_

" _Hey. You got some Gravy Fries on you?_ " Randy asked as Howard gently handed him over to his parents.

"Nope. Just some potatoes." Howard replied as he brought out some potatoes.

More Robo Apes came charging towards him, prompting him to throw the potatoes into the air and bringing out his Ninja... _knife?_ Okay. There was something definitely weird about this suit.

Howard sliced-and-diced every Robo Ape on his way. In the process, he even sliced the potatoes. Julien grabbed the sliced potatoes while Viceroy pressed one of Otto's buttons, activating a solid hologram of a fryer to cook the fries in.

By the time Howard had sliced the last Robo Ape, the potato fries were completely fried.

"Got any gravy?" McFist asked. Howard replied by summoning a bottle of gravy from his suit.

"Okay Cunningham. Now I _really need_ you to get better _any second now._ " Howard tensed as The Omni began approaching the group, Hana's body radiating with energy.

"There has got to be an Art of Healing in this book!" Debbie quickly flipped the pages of the Nomicon.

"Have a Gravy Fry." Viceroy fed Randy a fry.

The Omni got closer and closer until he fire a huge blast at the group. Just as they were about to be fried...

" _RANDY!_ " Everyone exclaimed in relief and surprise when Randy shielded them from the blast. When it disappeared, the Ninja of Norisville landed on both feet standing proud, and healed.

" _Man!_ _ **Those were some fries!**_ " Randy happily exclaimed.

The others ate some fries, surprise by its deliciousness, prompting them to _literally_ fight over the dish.

"Man! They should call you _Chef Ninja_ instead of _Flabby Ninja!_ " Bucky complemented as he punched Bash on the face for a fry.

"That's what _they_ call him." The Omni flew into the sky while blasting them, " _I_ call him _Flabby._ "

"What's for dessert?" Bash asked as the Ninja's evaded the attacks.

" _You._ " The Sorceress replied as she, and The Sorcerer surrounded the others.

"Don't worry about us, you guys! We can handle them!" Heidi assured as The Sorcerer blasted a hole on Viceroy's hair.

"But we sure could use some arson el." Viceroy added.

Randy tossed some weapons to the group, only for the Sorcerer to blast them into ashes.

"Never mind. We can live." McFist remarked, before he and the others ran.

No matter how many attacks he sent, the two Ninjas have always managed to block the attacks, and grill some barbecues.

"Nice try, Omni." Randy taunted as he bit on a Fruit Kebab, "But you can't out-power the Power of our Bro-tasticness!"

Howard high-fived him in response.

" _Four can play that game._ " Once he said that, Verminious landed by his side, " _Or_ _ **more.**_ "

He summoned shadow copies of himself to aide him and Verminious in fighting the two Ninjas. Finally, Howard was able to bring out the full potential of his Ninja Suit; He shielded him and his friend with a giant chopping board. He made some shadows cry with his Onion Bombs. He even clashed with some shadows using a pair of numchucks which are actually stringed sausages (which he and Randy humorously called "Ninja Yum-Chucks").

Meanwhile, the others thought they lost the Sorcerer and the Sorceress.

" _Oh boys._ "

Julien, Bash and Bucky gawk at the sight of the lovely girl in front of them, much to the girls' annoyance.

"Hey, waitaminute. You're that creepy lady." Bash managed to snapped out of it along with Bucky. Julien just continued to be mesmerized even when she transformed back into the Sorceress.

"Aw! Its a shame the Ninja isn't here to save your sorry, little butts." The Sorceress taunted, preparing to fire.

"Does the poor helpless pathetic civilians want their Daddy Ninja?" The Sorcerer taunted in babytalk, preparing to fire as well.

As the two beings cackled as they prepared their attacks, something snapped inside the group...

"What was that, Julien?" Heidi asked, a hint of mischief in her eyes, "You want to _propose to the_ _ **SORCERESS?**_ "

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Both beings cried in surprise.

"Bucky, _now!_ " Debbie cried.

Immediately, Bucky brought out his guitar and began singing the song he sang to Randy earlier. The Sorcerer and Sorceress shielded their ears from the touching yet torturing melody.

Seeing his sister and friends in trouble, Howard tossed them a weapon which they tied the Sorcerer and Sorceress with.

" _Agh! Taffy?_ " The Sorcerer hissed in disgust.

" _Cherry flavored too!_ " The Sorceress added.

"I have enough of you, Ninjas." The Omni brought out a familiar Orange Stone.

"The Tengu Stone!" Randy whipped his scarf at The Omni in an attempt to get the stone, but The Omni anticipated the attack by grabbing the scarf and flung Randy to a whole. Just when he thought he was victorious, he stepped on something sticky, preventing him from moving.

"Have some Ninja Gumballs, Omni!" Howard taunted as he successfully retrieved the stone.

"Nice! Wait. What are you _doing_?" Randy watched in horror as Howard brought out, _a carrot?_ And used it to pierce the Tengu Stone. In a flash of light, the Tengu was released a soared into the air, screeching, " _What did you_ _ **do?!**_ "

"Just trust me. Hey Pretty Birdie!" Howard waved his arms at the bird demon to catch his attention. When he succeeded, he pointed at The Omni.

When The Tengu saw The Omni, his eyes widened in shock, " _Hana._ "

The Tengu sniffed The Omni and glared at him, opening its beak to devour his opponent, but the Omni managed to hold it back. He tossed The Bird Demon at the two Ninjas, only for them to get out of the way.

"Hey, remember me?" Howard asked the Tengu. He replied with a snap of his beak, "Great. Look; I haven't been really hanging out with the real Hana, but I know she's your _friend_ , and that guy is totally messing her up. She helped you, now we need your help saving her. _The Tengu and The Ninja are forever linked. Their strengths are shared._ "

The Tengu looked back at the time he first met Hana; The young warrior had him on the ground. He was badly beaten. The girl raised her sword... only to drop it on the ground. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The Tengu never encountered a warrior who was hesitant to kill him. Was she... _guilty?_

The girl turned away, but before she could take another step, The bird demon called to her. She turned around; Tengu had held a few of his feathers in his mouth. He beckoned to the young warrior to take them. Once she did, he gave the bird demon a grateful pat on the head.

He never did trusted humans. He always believed that they were weak beings corrupted by their selfishness to _evolve_ by stealing from others. Yet Hana... was _different_. Sure she wanted his feathers, but she soon regretted it. She spared him. She spared _his life._

Still, he wanted to know what she was going to do with his feathers.

One night, he witnessed her fighting some monsters. She won, but she chose to spare them like how she spared him. He was glad to give his feathers to such an honorable warrior.

 _Then the Omni came..._

He was using her. She spared _his_ life and what did he do in return? He was going to use her. Not only in a revenge plot against her family, but also in taking over The entire World. It was unforgivable.

He aided in the battle only to lose her friend to that _demon_. He couldn't save her. He let the Norisu Nine imprison him in stone in order to pay for his debt, but it wasn't enough.

Twice he was released from the stone. Twice he possessed the fat kid. Once to aide the Ninja in battle, and the other to test him. The Ninja showed courage and honor. The fat one... well, he didn't like him. But right now, he could sense a burning determination inside of him. _And it wasn't coming from the suit._ _Plus he did want to save Hana, so..._

The Tengu rosed and gave Randy an approving nod. Randy nodded in return and the two Ninjas and the bird demon angrily faced the Omni and The Rat.

Both sides charged at each other. The Tengu wrestled with the Rat while Howard and Randy clashed with The Omni. Aware of the link between The Tengu and the suits, The Omni decided to "even the playing field" by taking control of The Rat and inflicting pain on The Tengu and The Ninjas.

Howard felt pain before, but nothing like _this_. It wasn't like those schemes he and Randy come up with to become popular only to end up in disaster or ruined by a monster, robot, etc. Nope. It was way worst. He could see Randy trying to fight off the pain. If the Ninjanomicon said that The Tengu and The Ninja are linked, then are The Ninjas _link to each other?_ Could Randy feel what he was feeling? If he could, then they're doomed, cause right now he was _freaking out._

No. Not right now. Not ever. He chickened out too many times. Its time for him to man up and take the Monster Shoob down.

He took a fighting stance. Randy followed and so did The Tengu. The two Ninjas once more clashed with The Omni while The Tengu wrestled the Rat.

"It's no use, Cunningham." The Omni taunted, "I know all your tricks. I taught you, _everything._ "

"Not _everything._ " Howard grabbed The Omni by the neck... before giving him a noogie.

Randy, his parents and friends laughed at the sight. It was even more funnier with The Tengu giving The Rat a noogie. The Omni managed to get Howard off of him. Verminious did the same with The Tengu. But before they could attack, they found themselves _slapping themselves._

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourselves?" Randy chuckled as he telekinetically made The Omni and The Rat hit themselves repeatedly. The others joined as well, even The Sorcerer and The Sorceress.

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " The Omni bellowed in rage. Using his wings he took to the skies. The Rat followed before he was encased in a blazing black aura just like his master. Once they were filled with energy, they headed straight for their enemies.

 _The Tengu and The Ninja are forever linked._ Howard and Randy repeated in their heads as they went to Ninja Rage mode along with The Tengu.

Then, _Verminious struck The Tengu._

Or so he thought.

The Tengu had The Rat by his snout before he flung him into the sky. Before he did, The Omni cut off his link with Verminious and began clashing swords with Randy and Howard in Ninja Rage.

" _ **Enough Omni!**_ " Randy grabbed The Omni by the arms. To everyone's surprise flaming wings emerged from Randy's back, allowing him to take to the skies with his enemy.

The Omni managed to free himself from Randy's grip and the two engaged in an aerial battle. Howard and the others could only watch helplessly as Randy face illusionary copies of The Omni in order to battle the real Omni.

The Omni gave it his all, but Randy was not cracking, no matter how many illusions, attacks, weapons and/or taunts he sent. They were not as worst as the time he was Stank'd and turned against his friends.

Randy felt his blood boil, but he will not give in to The Omni's berating. He just stood his ground and fought back with his own spells and childish pranks. (He turned invisible once and caught the Omni by surprise by tickling him)

"Uh, Cunningham?" McFist asked nervously.

Randy was shocked to discover the hordes of Monsters making their way towards the school. _Plus they look hungry_.

"The Mask, Cunningham. The Mask, _or them_." The Omni smirked.

Randy was torn on what to do; If he handed over his mask, then the Omni would get Howard's mask. And if he has all 9 mask in his possession... Then if he doesn't, then his friends and family would...

"I..." Everyone tensed at what Randy was about to say. The Omni just smirked, knowing he'll get what he wants.

Then, Randy's eyes glowed white, " _I have a_ _ **better**_ _idea._ _ **Ninja... I-HAVE-NO-IDEA-WHAT-THIS-IS-BUT-MAYBE-LATER!**_ "

The Omni was unprepared of what happened next; Randy thrusted both hands on his chest, engulfing everything in a ray of white light. When the light died down, the monsters were turned into unconscious humans, and Randy was falling down, _unconscious._

 _"Cunningham!_ "

The group scrambled in order to catch the falling Ninja. They sighed in relief when Viceroy caught him.

"Cunningham, wake up!" Howard rushed towards his best friend's side, " _You owe me a lot of Gravy Fries Buster!_ Wait a minute. I have unlimited supply. _And that's_ _ **not**_ _Cunningham._ "

Surely enough, Viceroy did not catch Randy, but rather...

"Hi. I'm Hana."

Viceroy immediately let go of 'Hana'. The group's gaze turned to the sky where they watch in Horror as Randy almost plummeted to the ground, if he wasn't rescued by a monster with a lion head.

"I pretend to be dead for one hour and you just let your best friend fall like that?" The Creep asked in disbelief as he let Randy's parents take their son before reverting back to his human form, "Hana?"

"Creep!"

The group was surprised when The Creep enveloped their enemy in a warm hug. Plus he didn't hesitate. What was wrong with him?

Suddenly, black smoke appeared, surrounding a large shadow with glowing red eyes. The group huddled in fear at the ominous cackle echoing from the smoke. Then, from it emerged...


	15. End of a War & Start of a New Adventure

Randy barely had time to cover his ears from the loud screaming as soon as he woke up. When the screaming stopped, the owner looked at himself in disbelief and anger.

"No, no, _**NO!**_ " The Omni protested, as he angrily examined Hana's arms, "How can this be?! You executed the spell! You _separated us!_ How..."

"Oh he did _separate_ you." The Creep stepped forward. The 'Omni Duplicate' standing beside him, "He just left the skin and bones."

"Wait. Does that mean, you're the _real Hana_?" Heidi asked the 'duplicate'. Upon closer inspection, she was wearing a red kimono.

"What did he meant by 'he just left the skin and bones'?" Debbie asked.

"Ooh. Owlie." Hana tried to pick up Mr. Coo-Coo but he phased through her like she was a ghost.

" _You mean I'm still stuck here until I get hold of those Ninja Masks?!_ " The Omni exploded in anger.

" _If_ you get hold of those Ninja Masks." Hana corrected, "What? You thought he'd release me so that you could continue your silly little rampage on The World? He only has part of the spell, and _that_ wasn't even it. Though it was pretty bruce."

"For someone who's been sealed away, you already know the slang." Howard commented.

Enraged, The Omni took out Hana's fan and created a wave towards Hana only to be blocked by The Tengu.

"Ten-Ten!" Hana happily embraced The Tengu and talking to him in baby-talk, freaking the others out.

" _This_ is the warrior who single-handedly sealed you away for 800 years?" Viceroy asked.

"I'll take _that_." Randy got behind The Omni and grabbed the fan away from him before handing it to Hana, "I believe _this_ belongs to _you_."

Suddenly, The Sorcerer and Sorceress broke free of their sweet and sugary binds. Just as they were about to blast the group into oblivion, Hana expanded her fan and directed the attacks back to them.

"Never mind." Viceroy took back what he said.

"This isn't over, Ninjas!" The Omni bellowed as he jumped on Verminious, the badly burnt Sorcerer and Sorceress joining him, "I will have those Masks! And all will..."

He didn't get to finish as Howard threw a pie on his face. He just growled before he and his lackeys disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The group cheered for their victory as Randy and Howard did their special hand shake.

"Hey uh, Ninja." McFist nervously approached Randy and reluctantly handed him Mr. Coo-Coo.

Randy happily hugged his long-lost stuffed toy while Howard looked away in jealousy, "Hey. Who said I can't have too many best friends?"

Howard begrudgingly smiled at his best friend. Randy looked back at his owl only to notice a sad McFist. _Well, he did say he was sorry._

A light flashed. Randy approached McFist and handed him a duplicate of Mr. Coo-Coo. The gazillionaire excitedly grabbed the plush and happily embraced it along with Randy.

"I hate to ruin this revelry, but..." The Creep opened The NinjaNomicon and everyone was sucked in.

* * *

The group screamed as the were falling into The Nomicon. A slide appeared for them and their screams of horror turned to screams of excitement... until the slide disappeared. At least they landed on a pile of hay. (Some of them)

" _Randy Cunningham!_ " A giant masked warrior's head bellowed, " _You have released The Omni from his confinement, succumbed yourself to the darkness and endangered your entire town, almost plummeting the World in eternal Darkness. And if that was not dishonorable enough, you divulged the Ninja Secrets to civilians!_ "

Randy dipped his head in shame while the others looked on with guilt.

"Just get to the part where you don't have to brainwash them into forgetting as a thanks for saving the world." Plop Plop said bluntly.

Everyone looked up in surprise as Red Ninja and Plop Plop approached them.

"The Ninja's Secrets were suppose to remain secrets," Red Ninja explained, "but if your friends were willing to atone for their mistakes and risk their lives in order to save those of others, then there is no need for them to enter the Ultimate Lesson."

"But we want to know The Ultimate Lesson!" Heidi protested, "We won't tell anyone! Honest!"

"We won't tell because it mind-wipes us." Debbie emphasized.

"Oh." The group realized in unison.

"For someone who was mind-wiped, you sure know a lot." Randy mused.

" _Well, as long as they don't tell, then we're all good._ " The giant warrior's head decided, causing everyone to cheer, " _And Howard Weinerman! Wear that Mask with Pride and Honor every time you fight alongside your fellow Ninja! And not just with Hunger!_ "

The two Ninjas did their special hand-shake while the others cheered. It was then McFist decided to nervously approached Red Ninja.

"Hey. Old Ninja." He greeted nervously, "Well you're not really _that_ old... You're not The Ninja, _of now_ , but you're the Ninja of _back then_. _**Way**_ _back then._ I mean..."

"Hannibal McFist," Red Ninja interrupted with high authority in his voice, "your family has brought us nothing but scorn and shame to _our_ family. (McFist dips his head in shame) Thank you, for bringing back peace and honor to _your_ family name."

The gazillionaire was filled with shock as Red flashed him a warm smile.

"You know this won't be the last time you see the Omni." Red mused.

"We know." Randy replied, "Find the Masks, protect Norisville, save the world... Yada, yada."

"What the juice? We got nothing better to do anyway." Howard shrugs, winking at Randy who winks back.

"You guys think you can keep up?" Randy asks his friends.

"Well who else is gonna save you sorry butts whenever you guys mess up?" Heidi smirks.

"Ooh! I could write your Theme Song." Bucky began singing as he played on his triangle.

"Yeah. You take suggestions?" Randy asked.

"Be sure you complete all your home works before and after missions." Danny firmly said.

"And don't forget to wear a scarf during cold late-night fights." Melly added, "We wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Mom! I already have one!" Randy protested, holding out his Ninja scarf.

As the group continued with their "discussions", Red took it as a chance for him and Plop Plop to leave. Just as they turned their backs...

"Some big brother you are." The Creep commented.

Confused, Red turned around, only for his eyes to widen in surprise, " _Hana?_ "

The two siblings wordlessly stared at each. The others tensed as they awaited a hopefully tear-jerking moment.

Suddenly, Red crouched down and extended his arms so that his sister could envelop him in a warm tearful hug.

Everyone cried at the tearful reunion. Plop Plop cried so hard that he joined in the hug. Red didn't mind. He was just glad to have his sister back.

Suddenly, Howard glowed briefly and a Ninja bigger than him wearing the same suit emerged from him.

"Big Brother!" Hana rushed towards the new Ninja and enveloped him in a hug.

"Chef." Red greeted warmly.

"Red." The other Ninja greeted back before the brothers did their special handshake.

"Thank you." Red smiled warmly, " _All of you_."

Everyone just couldn't help but smile back. Then the Tengu screeched.

"Can we keep him?" Hana gave her brother a hopeful smile.

Red looked at The Tengu and gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine. But he better not turn us into appetizers."

"Or I'll make an appetizer out of _him_." Chef Ninja added.

"Let's go home." Red declared.

Hana smiled in response before grabbing Creep's hand. But before she could lead him away, he gently pull back.

"Sorry, Sweetheart." The Creep turned to the others, "But someone has got to watch over the new recruits. And besides; you all got a lot of catching-up to do."

Hana was upset, but gave him and understanding smile and one last hug before leaving with her brothers, The Tengu and Plop Plop.

"Wow. Let's see Telly Minnow top this one, huh?" Howard playfully nudged his sister.

"Yeah." Heidi looked at the video of the heart-warming moment she captured in her phone before _literally_ throwing it in a dragon's mouth, "But looks like I'm gonna need some new material for my next show. And a new phone."

Heidi winked at her brother who chuckled in return.

"Have a kebab." Chef Ninja handed Randy and Howard some Fruit Kebabs before they and the others were sucked out of The Nomicon, The Ninja siblings waving them good-bye.

* * *

No one knew what happened during The Fair. No one remembered being turned into monsters. No one remembered that their entire town was reduced to ruins. They just went with their usual everyday routine. Debbie rationalized that it was a side effect to the new spell Randy conjured up. At least it fixed the town.

"Soup's on everyone!" Howard emerged from the Kitchen with Randy. The two were balancing trays in their hands. They had invited their friends and families, including McFist's and Viceroy, to lunch.

"It was so nice of your boy to invite us to lunch." Marcy commented.

"Don't mention it." Mort sniffed the food in excitement." Mm-mm! Howard! I never knew you had it in you."

"Well let's just say, I got a little _secret ingredient_ of my own." Howard remark.

" _You know, I'm gonna miss trying to destroy you_." McFist whispered to Randy.

" _Oh come on. Where's the fun in that?_ " Randy smirked as he whispered back.

" _By the way; Telly. Gerbil Robot. Wednesday. Lunchtime._ " Heidi whispered mischievously.

Just as everyone was enjoying the meal, the ground shook. There was a giant hydra monster terrorizing the civilians outside. Randy and Howard flashed each other knowing smiles.

"Yeah uh... I don't feel so good." Howard clutched his tummy in 'pain'.

"I got ya, Bro!" Randy helped him out and the two left the table.

As everyone was too transfixed at the monster, the two teens slipped on their Masks and engaged the monster in battle as the people cheered for their Heroic Ninja Duo.

" _This,_ is just The Beginning, Ninjas." The Omni leered at his enemies from afar. In his hands was a make-shift black map of Norisville. On the corners and apart from each other were 7 glowing lights.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **I hope you love the scene where the spirit of Chef Ninja is released from the mask and reunites with his siblings. Wouldn't want Randy to fight alone against the new Threat now.**

 **Also, I don't mind if anyone would write a sequel about this. If you have any questions regarding the other masks'powers, refer to my journal in one of my stories. Happy Writing and Reading everyone! Until next time! ;)**


End file.
